Chronicles of the Keyblade Book 1: Dragons Wings
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: Three months after Emily, Metal and Ty get home, Emily notices that she can't go to sleep at night. Soon two men visit them; Roxis and Riku. After some convincing, they take Ty, Emily and Metal to Disney Castle and they meet Kind Mickey. However, before they could completely train Ty as a Keyblader, a world of Dragons is under attack by an old enemy. Christian based, no flames
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! I hope you like this start of the next series ^_^ I know, not much going on in this one, but I thought I'd start the first book of the second series with a recap of what happened in the last series. For those who are just jumping in, I suggest you look at my first series Sonic X Returning. Just so you know what all happened and what a couple things are ;) Anyway, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Prologue  
My name is Emily Bridgestone. And boy, do I have a tale to tell.

Three years ago, I thought my life was going to be boring and lonely. That is until Sonic and the gang fell into my dad's workshop. That day turned my life upside down, but in a way I didn't mind. Until Sonic followed me to church and became Christian. I didn't mind him coming to Christ, but he could have warned me he was coming.

Over the next few weeks, we became close friends and I discovered my sixth sense could sense chaos emeralds. But I also soon discovered that Sonic wasn't the only one who was brought to earth. Eggman came through, and after kidnapping me to use my sixth sense to find chaos emeralds, kidnapped my parents. But, I did meet Silver after Eggman, and with his, Shadows and Sonic's help, we escaped.

After that, Shadow thought I should hide on Angel Island. There I met The Chaotix and trained to save my parents. But… Silver ended up getting kidnapped and replaced with a robotic version of him. It had us fooled long enough to kidnap me after my birthday party. Knuckles had taken me to the Emerald Chamber where I got a funny mark on my wrist that looked like the mark on Knuckles chest.

I was reunited with my parents and nearly pummeled Sonic during our escape. Good thing he's faster than my fist. We stole the eighth chaos emerald from Eggman and we were almost out when Eggman stopped us. Shadow got my parents to safety as we fought off Eggman. There he told us that he needed both Silver and me to find the emeralds. He was about to turn on his machine when Super Shadow barged in and saved us, also turning Sonic Super.

Once we thought it was over, I was shot in the side by Metal Silver. Sonic and the others rushed me back to angel Island while Shadow took care of the robot. I don't remember much of what happened after that, but I woke up in Shadows home on Angel Island, being told I had to stay in bed for a week at least. But during the healing, Silver had also gained a mark on his wrist.

Finally home, Tails had found a way to get everyone home, Including Eggman so he wouldn't bother me or my family. It was a bitter sweet goodbye, but I had a feeling it wasn't the last time I'd see them.

I was right.

The next summer I was driving home when a wormhole opened up and sucked me into Mobius during winter. I was half froze when Omega found me and took me to GUN HQ to warm up. There I met up with Shadow and Rouge, who persuaded the commander to let me stay until I was better. Well, before I was in perfect health again, Eggman showed up and kidnapped me, shooting Shadow in the leg. I was his prisoner for a while until Sonic and Knuckles came and rescued me.

They took me to Knothole where I met the Freedom Fighters Sally, Bunny, Rotor and Antoine. Now I know why Sonic picks on Antoine so much. I stayed in Knothole for a while before going back to angel Island and seeing Silver. But after stopping a chaos spike and saving knuckles from a chaos energy overload, Silv and I discovered we were Protectors of Angel Island's people and emeralds.

It was while we were training to protect the island, a creature named Mephilis showed up and hurt Silver badly, stealing the eighth chaos emerald and vanishing. It was completely by Gods Grace that Silver pulled through.

In a race against time, the freedom fighters, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Tails and me traveled on horseback through Mobius to the Great Mountains, where Mephilis was hiding in a place called the Valley of Shadow. Along the way we met friends and enemies, where captured and rescued, and we got directions from a one-eyed hermit hedgehog named Eli Striker, who also gave us a dagger to help us imprison Mephilis.

In the Valley, we met creatures of darkness, one of which almost lured Shadow away into the dark, but thankfully we stopped her before she could and Sonic drove the creatures away using the Name of Christ. We also bumped into a giant spider that we had to take down. But it broke Sonic's arm before we defeated it.

Once we found the cave, Shadow took us down with Knuckles. Sonic was originally going to go, but since he broke his arm, it would be safer for him outside.

Looking back on the fight was Mephilis, I see how epic it was! But I'd rather not go through it again. After Mephilis' defeat, we had to race to get out of the Valley, because the mountain was literally falling on it.

After that adventure, I got to live in Mobius for a year until Tails fixed The Blue Typhoon to take me home. I never expected that I'd get to go on a trip through space! I even got to drive my own Space Jet! While I was learning to drive it, my scanners found Metal Sonic, floating through space in stasis from a dead battery. As you might guess, everyone else on the Blue Typhoon opted to leave him where he was. But, being the gentle soul I am, I persuaded them to let me bring him back. Thankfully, he felt he owed me a debt when he woke up and didn't hurt me. But I had to make him promise not to hurt anyone else on the Blue Typhoon.

After Metal was on the mend, we got a message from an Ixis Naugus, saying he would trade Christopher Thorndike for the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Of course this made Sonic mad, and I had never seen Sonic so mad. So to save Chris, we landed on an uncharted planet, where we met a cat/humanoid like race called the Natacur. Turns out two clans were at war with each other, each tribe thinking the other stole the prince or princess. It was thanks to a young Natacur Cub named Flicker that we found Ixis' ship. Creeping inside, we found Chris and the Prince and Princess Natacur.

But it was a trap.

Ixis had a tune playing that put hedgehogs in a trance. It nearly trapped Shadow but Metal woke him up before he could slip too far under. As for Sonic, who held the chaos Emeralds to physic Ixis out, he was already under with Silver. Silver and I were held at gun point as Ixis took the emeralds from Sonic and used them to awaken a beast called Fleetway that took over Sonic.

Thankfully the tune stopped and Shadow and Metal came up to help us as we fought Fleetway, Scourge, Fiona and Creek, an assassin mobian eagle. We finally defeated them after Silver canceled the flow of power to Fleetway and turned back into Sonic. We got Chris out and the royals back to their villages where they were wed, joining the two clans. And for rescuing them, the newlyweds gave us tons of food for the trip.

As time went on, Sonic's birthday came along and we through him a birthday party. But afterwards the emeralds spiked, showing that Fleetway wasn't completely gone. It wasn't until the spike was over (And after Fleetway gave Silver Hypothermia) that Fleetway turned back into Sonic, who didn't remember what had happened.

Suddenly Ixis attacked, using power gems to try to bring out Fleetway. To keep Fleetway hidden, Sonic left us to find a cure, and to keep the rest of us safe.

It wasn't for another week until we landed on a small planet for supplies. It was surprisingly not far from earth. But we were jumped by Fleetway. Ixis had caught him using the same creature that almost lured Shadow into darkness back in the Valley of Shadow.

Deciding to go help Sonic, we arm up and set out to save the hero. Fighting off Scourge and Fiona was easy enough, and we had hit Fleetway hard enough so he would be knocked out. But Ixis put a spell on me, sending my thoughts into Sonic's head, where the two of us had to face off with a now stronger Fleetway.

Thanks to quick thinking on Silver's behalf, he pressed a chaos Emerald into my hand, allowing me to almost become super. And thanks to this Super Form and God, Fleetway was driven from Sonic's body.

Sonic and I soon woke up again on the Blue Typhoon, where we ate and got ready for launch. Another few days later I was safe and sound back home. But my adventures were far from over. Over the next month, a new villain called Ryan Weever destroyed several villages in Mobius. To help Knothole, I allowed the Mobians to take shelter in an abandoned Ren. Fair while Rouge and Shadow went to find out who had done the damage.

The Mobians settled in quite easily, and I was made leader of The Refuge since Earth was my home. But there were troubles when a Robotic Shadow attacked and kidnapped me. Metal fought bravely to protect me, but I was still taken with Silver. I woke up to see Shadow, Rouge, and Maria Robotnic were in cells with Silver and me. Ryan wanted to use Shadow's powers against him to destroy him, but he was soon stopped when Sonic, Knuckles and an upgraded Metal rescued us.

I had also journeyed to an alternate universe with Silver, Metal and Dr. "Doc" Von Neuron where Eggman was in power, Sonic and Sally were married and had a son. Knuckles and Silver were dead, leaving Knuckles son to guard Angel Island and an alternate me was leading the Freedom fighters, calling herself Kayla Stone.

Metal had been captured by a black hedgehog Echidna mix that could control sound, and Dr. Robotnic, a pure evil version of Eggman that make Eggman look like a cuddly grandfather. They tortured Metal and even turned him into an android. When we went to save him, we discovered that the halfbreed was named Blade, and he and Silver were brothers. He was also forced to serve Robotnic and The Master after Silver's death while he was in a weak state. He also didn't trust Doctors. But he allowed Doc to take his collar off. But we were soon captured and I discovered who The Master was. Robert Hopkins. My worst enemy.

He was about to end us when the Freedom Fighter busted in and stopped him. Doc managed to open a portal back home, where we brought Blade with us, but I had a feeling I would see Robert again soon.

It wasn't until the summer I started college that my latest adventure began. After a call from Sonic, Metal and I were returning to Mobius, when a boy I met at college barged in and attacked Metal, thinking he was kidnapping me. After a long skirmish in Mobius, I found out it was my long lost friend Ty Johnson.

We head for the infirmary where a Mobian bat boy lay hurt on a bed. He told us he was lost and he didn't have much memory. But after we visit Angel Island and a spike happens, turning me into an echidna, Shade (the bat) Told us that his home was under the Constellation "The Guardian."

So, we hire a ship called the Serenity and set sail. But we ran into a storm that ripped off. We stopped at an island to repair it where we see more bats fly over, getting Shade excited. After the bats flew over, Ty and I got into an argument, and I walked off mad. But as I was about to go back and say sorry, I got kidnapped by the bats that flew over and taken to a castle where Robert was waiting for me. He hooked me up to a machine and filled me with negative Chaos Energy.

I don't remember much of what happened, only that I felt like I was fighting the darkness that was suddenly crushing me. Next thing I knew, I was in Ty's arms, being kissed by him… Anyway! The kiss had turned the negative Energy into positive, giving me my Super form and giving Ty a Keyblade.

Robert got away, but we made easy scrap of the robotic insects and rescued the captives that Robert had taken. And during the fight, Shade had regained his memories, that he was the Keepers son and his real name was Kai.

I got back to my studio/apartment about three months ago. But I've noticed that the stars are going out… the last time that happened was when Mephilis was running rampant through Mobius… but I've also noticed the night felt…. darker…

Little did I know about the adventures that awaited me, Metal, and Ty.


	2. Just a Feeling

Chapter 1: Just a Feeling...

"Em…"

I moaned in my uncomfortable sleep. I had only just gotten comfortable and didn't want to wake up. But a determined hand was gently shaking my shoulder.

"Operative Emily," Came the voice again. "It is time for you to awaken."

I sigh. Only one person calls me 'Operative,' and that was Metal Sonic. Since I saved him from being lost in space, he has rarely left my side.

I open my eyes at him. He was now a blue android that was complete with soft artificial fur with white markings and yellow eyes. He could eat some things, but he still liked to be plugged in for energy.

I sat up and stretch before looking at the clock. I was very happy it was summer vacation; it was already quarter after nine. "Good morning Metal." I said as I stretch again.

"Good morning." Metal replied. "Another rough sleep?"

I look at him and nodded. Over the past week and a half, I've been having frightening dreams that I couldn't move, and my studio apartment was starting to feel… unsettling. But I wasn't sure why.

"More dreams?" Metal asked.

"Yeah," I replied, getting up and going to the kitchen to get something to eat. "It's just the same as the others though."

"Perhaps the new neighbors are bothering your sixth sense?" Metal suggested, getting a glass of juice.

"Maybe…" I said, but something told me that wasn't it. "So, whats on the agenda today?"

"That's changing the subject," Metal said. "But we were meeting Ty so he could meet your family."

"Sweet!" I said. "Mom and Dad are going to flip when I tell them it's the same Ty from Pikes Peak Elementary. When are we-"

"He said he'd be here to ride with you at eleven." Metal said, answering my question before I could finish it. "That's why I had to wake you up."

I smile at Metal, he had come a long way from an assassin robot made by Eggman to kill Sonic and the freedom fighters. He's still a good fighter and he keeps his weapons in good condition just in case he needs them, but I couldn't imagine him hurting someone for no reason.

"Thanks Metal." I said as I sit at the table with my bowl of cereal. My Studio was semi-clean… though it would drive my clean freak sister Alice insane. I tried to make my cleaning days Sunday, that way I had plenty of time to clean. Otherwise I was swamped. Metal had even suggested that I step down as leader for the Refuge, since it was clearly stretching me out too far between College and The Refuge. So I had given the duty to Blaze the Cat. She was a princess in another dimension after all.

Metal sat next to me with his juice. "You think it might be Angel Island? Perhaps Silver needs you."

"I checked on him yesterday," I answer. "And he said the emeralds have been quiet."

Yesterday had been the worse day yet. My sixth sense was going off so bad that I had to leave the apartment. But it could have been because of that horror film Sonic had gotten for us to watch. Insidious. That, was a freaky movie! Metal said he had never seen my adrenalin get so high just by sitting still.

Well, whatever was bothering my sixth sense, it usually left or wasn't very noticeable when the sun came up. I had even joked with Metal that I'd probably go nocturnal.

After breakfast I got dressed, got my things to spend the weekend at my family's and smuggled Metal down to my jeep. Thankfully he didn't mind hanging out in the back of the jeep. I was soon parked outside of Ty's place. Metal already sent him a text saying we were outside so I just waited. That's when I noticed two characters chatting to each other at the corner. One was a platinum blond haired boy searing a yellow vest, black shirt, white fingerless gloves, jeans and sneakers. The other I had to look twice to make sure it wasn't my brother. He had spiky blond hair, white vest, black and white jeans, black shirt, and black boots.

For some reason, they seemed out of place. But I couldn't see why.

Suddenly a knock on the window made me jump, seeing Ty was at the passenger window. He wore his usual leather jacket, jeans and white t-shirt, and he had a small duffel bag with the things he needed for the weekend. I smile and unlock the door. "Hey."

"Hey Em." Ty said as he climbed in and closed the door. "Hey Metal."

"Hello Ty." Metal said.

Ty looked at the two at the corner. He sighed.

"You know those two?" I asked as I pulled out.

"Nope." Ty said. "I've never seen them before. They just… showed up in the neighbor hood. Once I was driving my bike past them to go to the post office, and I overheard them talking about keys and kingdoms."

"They do seem out of place a little…" I admit as we drive away.

Neither of us noticed the two look at my jeep as we drove off. They soon put on black, matrix-like dusters and pulled out a couple of bikes and followed at a fair distance.  
As I drove, I looked at Ty. He seemed a little distracted on the phone yesterday when I talked to him, just as distracted as he seems now. "Hey, you alright?"

Ty looked at me and smiled. "Yeah," He answered. "I'm okay. Just worried about a friend of mine."

"Oh?" I asked.

"He…" Ty said. "He and I are kinda in a band together. And I've been trying to get a hold of him so I could ask if I could invite you to a practice, but he hadn't been answering his phone, text, email or anything. It's not like him."

"Maybe he's busy with school?" I asked.

Ty chuckled. "Joe? Busy with school? He'd be rushing last second to get an assignment done if it meant he could play on his drums."

"You never know." I said. "Maybe he's planning something big for you, that's why he hasn't been in contact."

Ty's chuckle deepened a little. "You know, Maybe."

I smile at him and put my eyes back on the road. Ty and I weren't exactly a couple, he still had to see my parents after all. So, maybe we were more like close friends again.

Soon we arrived at my family's house. It was more of a victorian house with a ranch. The family gelding Gunner whinnied at us as we climbed out of the Jeep.

I smiled as I got my bag. "Hey Gunner!"

Gunner nickered at us as we approached the house and knocked.

"THEY'RE HERE!" I heard Sara shout, accompanied by loud footsteps thudding until the door opens, revealing a young blonde girl with blue eyes. her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was held in place by a red ribbon.

"Hey Sar-bear." I said as I hug my youngest sister. "Staying out of trouble?"

Sara smiled and hugged back. "Yeah, we wanted to wait until you got here before trouble started."

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Sara," I heard my mom say. "Why don't you let them in?"

Sara went back inside and let us inside, where the troops were waiting for us. Steven had grown up a lot since I was gone, he was now a head taller than me! Alice was still the shortest, but she seemed to have grown up as well. Looks like Sara was still the baby of the family.

"Metal!" Steven said as he came up and fist-bumped with Metal.

Metal smiled and returned the greeting. "Good to see you're doing well Steven."

Alice got up to greet me but stopped when she saw Ty. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "An old friend of mine." I explained as Mom and Dad came in. "You guys remember my two friends from school before I went to the hospital? Ty and Jade?"

Mom and Dad both nodded, Alice and Steven looked a little confused, and Sara shook her head. This only made me smile a little more. "Well, this is Ty. I met up with him at college."

Dad looked at Ty for a long moment before a large smile grew on his face. "Ty? Tyler Johnson?"

Ty nodded. "The one and only Mr. Bridgestone."

My mom smiled and shook Ty's hand. "It's good to see you again! You got tall!"

Ty chuckled and shook her hand. "Well it has been over eight years Mrs. Bridgestone."

"Wait," Sara said. "Who is he?"

I smiled at her. "Sar, you were just a baby when you and Ty met. He and Jade would come over to our house almost everyday after school to help each other with homework."

"I remember that!" Steven said. "You guys would steal all the lemonade and cookies!"

"Yeah," I said. "Then you and Alice would steal them back."

This made everyone laugh as we swapped stories of what happened in the past few years. But there was one hitch with the weekend; the kids were leaving for a church retreat that my parents and I had forgotten about. Plus, mom and dad were helping out in that time. But I was glad we got there before they left after lunch. And with my Dad's consent, (And Metal keeping watch) Ty was allowed to stay with us and watch over things. Then again it helped that my dad liked it when someone went with me for chores around the barn.

Once my family had left, the victorian house seemed a little bigger than it felt before. And slowly, that eerie feeling starred creeping up on me again. _And here I thought I'd escape that feeling coming here..._ I thought.

"Em?" Metal asked, drawing me out of my thoughts. "You alright?"

I smile at him. "Just not used to not having my big family in such a big house is all." I said. "You two hungry? I can make some dinner real quick."

Ty smiled, but I could tell he knew I wasn't telling everything. "I could go for some grub. Need help?"

"Sure." I said as we head for the kitchen.

We decide to try making something new and we start making a Japanese dish that I found on my laptop. Stir-fried cabbage and tuna. Hey, it looked good so why not? Thankfully Alice likes some foreign foods and we had some chopsticks handy.

The food wasn't too bad, I've always liked trying out new dishes now and then. But it wasn't until during a movie after chores that things started getting interesting.

Ty and Metal had picked out a horror…. Why wasn't I surprised… It was Don't Be Afraid of the Dark, but thankfully it wasn't too scary. But during the movie, I couldn't help but feel like the room was filling with those little…things.

"Em?" Metal asked, making look at him at one point of the movie. "You seem a little more jumpy than normal, you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said. But I was not fine. My back was bothering me a lot. And that only signaled trouble.

"We could watch another movie Em." Ty offered.

I shook my head. "It's not that." I paused the movie.

"That feeling?" Metal asked.

I nodded.

Ty looked between the two of us. "What feeling?"

"Emily's been having a hard time going to sleep." Metal explained. "She has a sixth sense that alerts her to danger. But it seems that it's bothering her more."

"Well then…" Ty said. "Lets see whats going on."

He got up, but a sound stopped us all. A scurry sound. Metal instantly did a scan, but shook his head, showing he got nothing from it. I pull out my sword from it's place on the mantle and stood by Ty. Metal came and stood by us, then he slowly pointed to a corner.

I looked and I swear I saw a pair of empty, yellow eyes. There was another scurry, but there was more steps. Ty flipped on the lights and there were about seven of them. They looked like giant bugs, and I thought that Robert had sent them. But then a couple melted into the wall like a shadow and came 3D again somewhere else. They had feelers like bugs, but a closer look showed me they had a body like a frog.

"What…" Ty asked, to no one in particular. "On Gods' Green Earth…"

Suddenly they advanced. I kicked on back, but it felt like I was hitting air. I was thankful that my sword was affective against them. Ty took a vase that was on the mantle and uses it as a weapon against them, but both him and Metal had no affect on the beasts.

They were advancing more on Ty, and to my horror Ty was getting shredded. He was trying to drive them off, but their claws kept digging into him. One managed to kick him back, here he hit his head on the coffee table and fell unconscious swiped them away, feeling my Protectors instincts react.

Suddenly, the front door was broken down and one of the boys from earlier came rushing in. It was the blond boy, but he was wielding a blade that looked like Ty's when he saved me when Robert had me captive. Only, it looked like an overgrown key.

He charged forward and drove the things away from Ty and me. "GET HIM TO THE CAR!" He barked, giving me little else choice.

I pick up Ty with Metal's help and we get him to the Jeep with the stranger covering us. I managed to get Ty into the back seat and I climbed into the front seat, starting the car as the stranger got into the passenger seat.

"DRIVE!" He yelled, and I floored the pedal, throwing Metal around a little as he tented to the unconscious Ty's wounds.

"Where are we going?!" I asked. "What were those thi-"

"Not now!" The stranger yelled. "Go to the park, he'll need a medic. We can fix him up, but he'll get proper treatment once we reach Disney Castle."

"Disney Castle?" I asked. "That's in Florida! On the other side of the States!"

"Not that Disney Castle!" He said. "The real one."

I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see Kitten." The stranger said.

He was lucky I was driving. I would have punched him for calling me Kitten. We drove in silence for a while, but I glanced back at Ty. "Will he be okay?…"

The stranger looked at Ty and Metal and a soft smile appeared on his face. "He'll be fine. I promise. Pull in here."

I do so and my eyes widen as a ship comes into view. It was a large Red and yellow ship that looked like a larger version of an X-Wing fighter from Starwars. Almost like the Millennium Falcon.

"Sorry," The stranger said as he got out and got Ty. "No room in the cargo bay for your car."  
"I can't just leave it here." I said.

"You're gonna have to. Just lock it and take the key." The stranger said as he walked up and pounded on the hatch. "RIKU! Open up!"

The ship opened and the other guy from earlier came out. He was smiling at first, but his smile faded when he saw the damage. "Hurry and get inside." He said, taking Ty. "I'll take care of these two, Roxas, you start the ship."

Roxas nodded and went inside, follows by the new stranger, myself and Metal. I followed the new stranger as the hatch closed and the ship took off. The stranger took Ty to a cot and laid him down before getting a first aid kit. "You'll need some attention too you know."

I look at my arm, seeing that one of those things had scratched me too.

"I'll take care of her." Metal said as he took some of the medical gear and started patching me up.

"What were those things back there? I asked.

"They're called heartless." The stranger said. "But don't worry, you'll be safe in the Gummi Ship."

"So that's what this is…" I said. "But… who are you guys?"

"Oh! Sorry, Roxas' not exactly a polite guy." He replied as he starts working on Ty. "My name is Riku, and my friend is Roxas. We're here to save you from the heartless, and show your friend how to use his Keyblade properly."


	3. Disney World The Real Deal

Chapter 2: Disney World, the Real Deal

After Metal had patched up my arm, I was allowed to look around the ship. It indeed looked and felt like I was on the Millennium Falcon, but it was a little smaller than I thought. I guess she was built for speed more than size. I also had Metal send my parents a message saying something came up in Mobius, so Ty, Metal and I were with Sonic. He explained that Sonic had knocked the door down when he came… I know that it's a lie… but thankfully the dogs the property was fenced and gated, which was locked when we left. So the dogs wouldn't get out and burglars wouldn't want to mess with loose dogs.

Anyway, I wandered around the ship until I found the main deck, where Riku and Roxas were. It had two pilot seats, both with something soft and furry for the seats, and two passenger seats. The controls looked similar to the Falcon, but the front window was clear like a car's windshield.

Roxas was piloting the ship and Riku was just sitting next to him.

"At least we found him." Roxas said. "the stars are going out faster than last time."

"True…" Riku said. "But the last time they were going out, it stopped after about six months. Without a Keyblader."

"Well," Roxas said. "Whoever stopped it last time didn't do a good job since it's started again."

"Excuse me." I said, making them both look at me. "I was the one that stopped the stars from going out last time. But it wasn't because of those Heartless things."

"Wait a sec," Roxas said, putting the ship in auto pilot before turning the seat to look at me. "_You_ stopped the Darkness last time?"

I nodded. "I didn't do it alone, but we faced off with the monster causing it and sealed him away in a dagger. After we beat him the dagger was buried under a mountain. My friend broke three ribs while we were fighting that thing."

"Okay," Roxas said. "Looks like I spoke out of turn. What was your name again?"

"Emily." I replied. "Emily Bridgestone. And my friends are Ty, the guy that's unconscious down the hall, and Metal, am android I rescued on one of my adventures."

Roxas just looked at me for a moment before shaking his head. "I just can't picture you fighting the darkness."

"I did." I replied. "It's my duty as Protector to fight the Darkness with the other Protector."

Roxas looked at me for a longer moment. Riku just shook his head. "Don't mind him Emily, he's always in a mood after fighting the Heartless. But you'll have to tell us about the darkness you fought when we get to Disney Castle. You say the stars were going out then too?"  
I nodded.

"Interesting…" Riku said. "King Mickey would probably want to talk to you then when we-"

"Wait," I said. "Did you say King Mickey? As in Mickey Mouse?"

"The same." Roxas replied. "He's the ruler of the worlds and helps hold back the Darkness."  
I could only blink. I know that most people liked Mickey mouse, but I didn't. He seemed like something an eight year old would like. Now these two were saying I was going to meet him and that he was a KING!

"You okay?" Riku asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him and nodded. "Just a lot to take in."

"And yet you have a sword that shouldn't be in the Earth World," Roxas said. "That did have an affect on the Heartless. That tells me you've been to other worlds."

"A few…" I admit. "But mostly Mobius and two other worlds."

"Then this shouldn't surprise you that much." Roxas said, going back to pilot.

I look at him and narrow my eyes. "And since my sword affects the heartless, it shouldn't surprise you that my friends and I defeated the Darkness and sealed it."

Riku bit his lip to hold back laughter as Roxas turned to look at me again. We looked at each other for a long moment in silence, but thankfully Riku broke the silence. "I have a feeling you two are gonna be great friends before this venture is over."

"As do I." I said, finally giving a small smile.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back to piloting the Gummi Ship. I soon go back to the room where Ty was resting and sit in a chair, pulling up my legs so I was hugging my knees. Metal had fallen asleep in another chair, my guess it the excitement wore him out. I let my thoughts wander over the events of the day as I sat quietly. Things happened so fast I only just now have time to go over what happened. You would think I got used to this kind of life by now, where I had to be ready for any situation at any given moment. But that was when I knew what was going on.

Here, I was facing things that I've never heard of before… things that set my alarms off almost as badly as Mephilis did. Mephilis… The last time he was running amuck, the stars were fading from it. After hearing that the stars were going out again, it made me wonder if he was back. But that was impossible! We saw God crush the passage to the cave the dagger was in. And no one else could have known that Mephilis was buried there. But… What if he was…

"I told you he was going to be okay."

I jumped and turned to see Riku. "I know he'll be okay." I told him. "I was actually thinking of something else."

"If it's what Roxas said," Riku started but I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't Roxas." I said. "But what he said about the stars had me thinking is all. And all this happened so fast I'm just trying to get a grasp on what's going on."

"Ah!" Riku said. "No wonder you looked so perturbed. I can say one thing, but King Mickey will have to explain the rest; Your wold is kinda like an outer world. A world not many visit, but when they do, their stories touch your people in different ways and make them memorable. Your world is probably best described as the Library of Worlds. But it was your world that the Darkness started."

"It was?" I asked.

Riku nodded. "But that's pretty much all I can say, the king wanted to tell you guys more about it. He loves the story."

I sighed.

"But, don't let Roxas get to you." Riku said. "He's a bit of a grump."

I laughed. "So I noticed."

Riku also chuckled. "I also have a room set up for you across the hall. It was late when we picked you and Ty up, and you look like you could use some sleep."

My eyes were aching a little from lack of sleep, especially now that the adrenalin had finally worn off. "Alright… How long until we get to Disney?"

"A few hours." Riku replied. "You have time to get some rest, since your friends already beat you to it."

I smile and look at the soundly sleeping Metal and the unconscious Ty. "True. Thanks for helping us, both you and Roxas."

"Not a problem." Riku replied and opened the door to my room. It looked a lot like my room on the Blue Typhoon, but the quilts appeared to be heated and the pillow was a long body pillow. Since I didn't have any night cloths, I found that there was a long shirt on the bed for me. I bid Riku goodnight and get ready for bed. I was asleep within minutes after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, I was sure I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder, but I was so comfortable that I didn't want to wake up. I didn't remember when my bed felt so comfortable, and I didn't entirely want to leave the warmth of the bed, and the fluffiness of the pillow.

"Miss Emily." Said a feminine voice. "It's time to get up sleepy head."

I moan, thinking that it was Sally. But why would she be in my house? Did Sonic surprise me with a visit or something? I slowly and hesitantly open my eyes. What was wrong with my room? It looked bigger… and my bed had a canopy. Was I dreaming?

"Good morning."

I look toward the speaker and see it's a duck. She was wearing a purple gown and a gold tiara that held an amethyst. The corners of her beak curled into a smile, but confusion and a little panic was creeping up on me.

"It's already nine thirty." She said as she walked over to the large, light blue curtains and opened them, revealing that the windows were large doors to a balcony. "So I thought I'd get you up, you'd sleep the day away if I didn't. Your friend hasn't woken up yet, but since he was hurt, Merlin wanted him to rest more until he woke up himself."

"Um…" I squeaked, unable to say anything else.

This made the she-duck to look at me. "Um what?… Oh! Where are my manners?! You were asleep when Riku and Roxas brought you here. They tried to wake you, but you only went back to sleep, so Roxas wrapped you in the quilt and brought you in while Riku took your friend. I'm Daisy Duck if your wondering by the way."

"I… I'm Emily." I replied, my mind finally waking up and remembering I wasn't at home and this wasn't a dream. "Emily Bridgestone. How is Ty?"

"So that's his name!" Daisy said. "He's doing much better. Thankfully Riku is a good healer, so Merlin and Donald just had to treat the wounds. Now come on. Out of that bed. The bathroom is through that door if you want to wash up, an escort will be waiting for you outside when you're ready. Oh, and there's clothes in the dresser there."

"Thanks." I said. "But, where's Metal? The smaller blue one that was with us."

"Not to worry," Daisy replied. "He's with Ty, he was a little torn between following you and staying with Ty, but he decided to stay with Ty since he was hurt. You'll see them after you eat. Now go on." She smiled as she left the room, leaving me to how big it was. I soon got up and picked out some clothes, thankfully they had pants with pockets and a simple peasant shirt. I shower off, figuring that I might as well be clean before meeting a king, mouse or otherwise.

Once I was done, dressed and with my hair braided back in a quick braid, I peek out of my room, wondering who my escort was. What I saw was a tall… dog? He was dressed in a knights outfit complete with a shield. He had two large buck teeth, but I couldn't help but think he looked friendly. He smiled at me as he saw me come out.

"Heyuck, G'mornin miss." He said, his voice heavily hinted to me who he was and couldn't help but smile back, his laugh reminding me of a giggled hiccup.

"Good morning." I told him. "Sorry I slept in so late."

"Aw, it's no big deal." He replied. "I'm Goofy. What's your name?"

"Emily Bridgestone." I answered. "Daisy said that you were going to escort me?"  
"Yep! Right this way."

I smiled and followed Goofy through the castle halls. It amazed me how no one got lost in this place! But that's probably why Daisy had Goofy show me around. I had never been in a castle, not counting the one Robert had held me captive in since that was one, Against my will, and two, it had been long abandoned before he moved in. This was a thriving castle with banners, flags and marble floors! I'd have to take pictures to show my family next time I saw them.

"You'll like what they're serving for breakfast." Goofy told me. "All that sleeping must have made you hungry."

"It actually did." I answered. "I haven't slept so well in ages."

"Merlin said that you'd might. You surprised Roxas when he picked you up and your spine cracked seven times. He thought he broke you at first. Heyuckhuhuhu. But Merlin said you were fine."

I bit my lip. My spine always popped after I sense something. It's like it gets so tight, it has to pop to loosen up again otherwise it gets very sore. "I must have been sleeping in a funny position then." I said, not sure how to explain that I could sense the Heartless.  
Soon we arrive to two large doors. They were so large that I thought it would have been impossible to push or pull open. But then Goofy opened a smaller door within the big door.

I guess the big doors were for decoration. I walk in and there was a very long table set up with a feast for breakfast. It would feet five times my family size, and probably fit ten times over my family size! At the end of the table were two large chairs, one a little bigger than the other. In the bigger one was non other than Mickey Mouse, but in a kings outfit. In the seat next to him was Minnie, but in a pink gown and a tiara that was a little bigger than Daisy's.

Mickey smiled as we entered the dining room and stood. "Good morning. Emily right?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"No need to be shy." He said, sitting again. "Hungry?"

I nodded again and come over to sit, Goofy trailing next to me.

"I'm glad Roxas and Riku were able to get you and your friends away from the heartless." Minnie said, her voice rather squeaky.

"So am I." I replied. "We would have been in worse shape than we were if they hadn't. I didn't mean to frighten Roxas when he picked me up though."

Mickey laughed. "It's alright, he was very relieved to know that you weren't hurt besides your cuts. Your android friend is good at healing."

I smiled. "He was taught by the best. and he's a fast learner. But, is it alright if you tell me what's going on your highness? Those heartless won't hurt my family will they?"

"Don't worry," Mickey said. "They were mainly after your friend, so they'll leave now that he's not there. And you can just call me Mickey. Minnie and I aren't big on titles."

I smile and relax a little, glad that I don't have to be so formal.

"As for what's going on." Mickey continued. "You'll have to wait a little longer, it'll be easier to explain when your friend wakes up. That way I'll only say the story once."

I nodded. "Alright. Thanks again for getting us out of there."

"Again, not a problem." Mickey said with a smile.

I smile back and eat some of the pancakes. They were surprisingly good, and they ensured me that I was not dreaming. That I was really eating breakfast, with Mickey and Minnie Mouse and Goofy. Goofy had helped himself to a large stack of pancakes with maple syrup.

"If you don't mind my asking," Minnie said. "Why did your back pop when Roxas picked you up? Mickey and I were in the ship with him when he went to wake you. You seemed to be sleeping fine."

I was quiet a moment. "It's… kind of a long story, one that I'll tell when we go to see Ty when he wakes. It'll be easier when everyones there so I could explain."

Mickey smiled and nodded. "That's understandable."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Donald came charging in. He was wearing a wizards garb, but when he came in, I felt my spine tighten a little. But it wasn't like it did with the Heartless. It was more of an uncomfortable tingle, a feeling that only came up when an unclaimed chaos emerald was nearby. This made me raise an eyebrow. _This duck can use magic?_ Was my first thought at this feeling.

Mickey, Minnie and Goofy all smiled as Donald entered.

"Heyuck, Hiya Donald!" Goofy said with a wave.

"Good morning Goofy," Donald replied, his voice a mix between a rasp and a quack. "Your majesties."

"You don't need to call us that Donald." Mickey said. "But good morning. Want some breakfast?"

"Not now!" Donald said. "Ty's awake!"

I straitened in my seat. "He is? Where is he?"

"Easy!" Donald told me, scowling a little. "He's still resting, I'll take you to him."

"Thanks." I replied as I stood.

"A little excited to see your friend huh?" Goofy asked as he also stood.

"Last I saw him he was unconscious." I replied with a smile. "After a Heartless attack. I was a little worried." With that, I head to the infirmary, without Donald.

"HEY!" Donald yelled as I ran past him. I could hear Goofy's laugh as Donald ran after me.  
I've only don this a couple times before. I calmed my breath as I ran and felt for Ty. I know, sounds really weird, but according to what Knuckles said, The Protector of the People can feel the people you're close to. Ty was my best friend long time ago and now. So, I could feel him. I go into his room and smile.

There he was, laying in a comfortable bed. He looked kinda confused, but smiled back when he saw me. He was still bandaged, but he didn't look as bad, and some of the bandages had come off. Metal was standing next to him, he also smiled as I came in.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." I replied, walking over to him and sitting next to him. "You okay?"

"A little sore," Ty said. "But I'm doing better." He then looked at me and whispered. "Did I just see Donald Duck run out of here?"

I laughed and nodded, whispering back. "Yep, just like I just was woken up by Daisy, and had breakfast with Mickey, Minnie and Goofy."

"You serious?"

"Of course she's Serious!" Donald said as he came in with Mickey, Minnie and Goofy. Ty just looked at them as Riku and Roxas came in.

"Whoa…" Was all he could say, making me laugh.

"My reaction exactly!" I said.

By this time, Metal came forward. "Now that Ty is awake, you promised an explanation. Why are we here?"

Mickey nodded. "Alright, you may want to sit down, it's a long story."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this one was a little long, but I was just having too much fun writing their reactions ^_^ **

**Anywho, reviews are welcome! As long as they're not flamers, and building critics. After all, it's my first Kingdom Hearts Cross over ^_^ Thanks guys! And God Bless! (And yes, I will be using Christian based themes for the stories)**

**~Kayla**


	4. Story time and Call of Duty

Chapter 3: Story time and Call of Duty

I sat down at the foot of Ty's bed and he sat up best he could to listen. Metal simply stood where he was at the foot of the bed. Mickey pulled up a chair and sat as well.

"A long time ago," Mickey started. "The Great Author of Worlds and Stories made the worlds, wanting to teach others his ways and raise them as His children. He made all the worlds that we know of, but it was your world, Earth or Eden, where the true Battle began, and where it will end. Man Kind fell to the Serpent lies and smooth words, and were driven from The Authors sight. But he still loved Man."

I noticed that Ty had straitened a little as Mickey told us the story. Did he recognize it? I knew it sounded like how the Bible described Earths beginning, but he was really paying attention now.

"So as the years passed, The Master of Shadows gained a firmer and firmer grip on Man Kind. But The Author had a plan to free his creation. He would send his Son to close the Door of Darkness, and steal back the Key to the door. It was a dangerous mission, but the Son trusted his Father and went, leaving behind his title of the Authors Son so the Master of Shadows wouldn't know he was there right away, to give him time to tell Man Kind that they were not forgotten, and that The Author had a plan, they just needed to trust him. He even gathered twelve men to help him spread the word.

"Soon the Master of Shadows discovered he was there, thanks to one of the twelve betraying the Son and his brothers, and had Man Kind crucify the Son. But, it was part of the Authors plan. The Son traveled to the Master of Shadow's lands and challenged him. For three days the two fought, but the Son was victorious, he stole the Key and locked the Door to Darkness, freeing those the Master of Shadows had captured. He returned to the Eden World, and though most of Man Kind didn't believe that he had won, The eleven men he trusted went out and continued spreading the word that The Author had freed them, and they needed to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Riku asked.

"For the Master of Shadow's return." Mickey told us. "The Son had gone back to The Author to prepare as well. Before complete peace is restored, there'll be a battle no one will soon forget."

"But why are we here?" Ty asked, sounding a little shaken.

This time, Roxas came forward. "According to reports, the Heartless are multiplying and spreading out throughout the worlds, looking for something, And since a new Keyblader has appeared, something tells us that the Master of Shadows is trying to open the Door to Darkness again."  
"So…" Ty said. "I'm supposed to close the Door? It took Three Days of fighting for Jesus to do. I'm only human."

"And who said you'll be going alone?" I asked.

"I couldn't summon the dang key when those roaches attacked Em." Ty told me.

"I know," I told him. "And I don't care! I'm helping you."

"What makes you think you can?" Roxas asked.

I give the boy a dirty look. "I can sense the heartless."

"WHAT?" Donald quacked.

"But that's impossible!" Roxas said. "No one can sense them."

"I can." I said. "That's why my back popped so much last night. I've sensed them for weeks, nearly a month. It was worse last night when you guys came in, and popping helps my back loosen up after sensing them. The stronger the feeling the more the pops."

Roxas looked at me for a long moment, clearly not believing me. I look back at him, my eyes hard. "Want me to prove it?" I asked.

"I do actually." Roxas said.

"Roxas." Mickey said.

"No," I said. "It's alright. I can sense magic too." I look over at Donald. "That was one reason I took off without you Donald. You… actually hurt a little. I have a friend that shields me from feeling too much, but without him I could almost sense you before you came into the room."

"Really?" Donald asked.

I nodded. "But you're good, so it's not too bad."

"Gorsh…" Goofy said.

"That… does explain why they were armed when the Heartless attacked." Roxas admitted.

"This would also make it easier." Donald said. "With her ability to sense the heartless, we can figure out where they gather and scatter them quickly."

Frankly, I had to listen carefully to what he was saying to understand. I wasn't sure about the idea, but I did want to use my talent for good. Why not use it to save a world or two? So I nod in agreement. Ty however didn't like the idea.

"But those things are wicked!" He said. "I don't want to risk Em's safety."

"And I'm not risking yours Ty." I told him. "I'm here, I might as well stay and help where my tallents will be usefel."

Ty and I looked at each other long and hard for a long moment, but eventually looked down in defeat. "Alright. You win…" He admitted. "But just be careful okay?"

I smiled at him. "Careful's my middle name. Besides, I have a Keyblader and Metal to keep me out of trouble."

Metal smiled, but stayed quiet.

"It's settled then," Mickey said. "Once you're recovered Ty, we'll start training with you and Emily, and Metal if he wants."

"Do you have a shooting range?" Metal asked.

"We do." Mickey replied, making Metal smile.  
"Then I should be alright your majesty." Metal answered.

_

It took another two days for Ty to get strong enough to start training. They didn't really do much with me other than show me a thing or two I already knew in sword play, and I refused to try the magic. So over the next week, I watched Ty train with his Keyblade and work with very minor spells like "Cure", and some other element spells. To my surprise, the word that summoned the elements to his aid were spoken in Old Mobian. I guess there was a power behind the words.

I fenced with Riku and Roxas every now and then, but I also took the time to explore the real Disney Land. It was interesting to see there was a fairy garden where Pixie Hollow could be seen, but also a dock for boat ships and gummi ships was. There was also a globe in the great Library of Disney Castle that showed every world that was available to us. I managed to venture in there and inspect the globe a little better.

It looked like the map from Treasure Planet when turned on, and when I touched an icon, it shoewed me what the world was like. For instance, I touched one and I saw Paris, but it looked like it was on Mobius from all the people, and I swear I saw a shadow leaping over rooftops. Another showed me a flying boy and a hidden island, and yet another showed a rather odd world where only horses, unicorns, ponies and pegasie lived.

I smile at the different worlds, but then I saw something blink on the map and poke the icon. The image showed up and I saw heartless gethering at the walls of a city that reminded me of something from Lord of the Rings. but the people were different. I couldn't really see who they were, but there were peole that looked like Natacur, shorter people and very large being fighting against the Heartless.

At seeing this I ran and got Mickey and the others. Ty and metal stood beside me as we watched the battle unfold before us. Mickey actually got a fierce look in his eyes at seeing the Heartless.

"Looks like Training will have to be delayed a little." He said. "A world already needs you."

Ty nodded in understanding, though he and I both looked a little nervous I'm sure.

"You won't be going alone," Mikey said. "Riku and Roxas will be going with you for this one."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"You and Riku will be going with them." Mickey said. "I need Donald and Goofy here for the time being, and Ty and Emily need to keep up thier training. You two would be the best choice for this task."

"What do we need to do there though?" I asked.

"We lock the world." Riku answered. "That's the only way to free the world from the heartless. And we might find something to tell us where the Door of Darkness is."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Metal asked, already heading to my room to pack. "The sooner we stop the Heartless, the better."

I smile and follow him. "I'll meet you guys at the ship in twenty."


	5. Here, there be Dragons

I was very thankful for Shadows GUN training he gave me. I was ready in ten minutes and was already at the Gummi Ship with a small duffel bag that held only the things I needed. Metal also stood beside me with a duffel bag, but his consisted of extra shoes, brush, and a few vests.

A few minutes later, Riku, Roxas and Ty showed up. Riku looked at my small bag. "That's all you're bringing?"

"I usually pack light," I replied. "It's a force of habit."

"Well," Roxas said. "Everyone aboard. The Heartless aren't going to beat themselves up."

I smile and follow the guys into the ship with Ty, but I turn back to smile at the Disney People and wave. "Thanks again guys."

"No problem Emmy!" Goofy said, having picked up on calling me Emmy. Hey, it was better than what Eggman called me.

"We'll keep a place for ya when ya get back!" Donald called.

"Thanks!" I said and boarded the ship.

"Good luck guys!" Mickey shouted as Roxas took the controls and started the engine.

Inside the ship, Metal and I put our bags in our rooms and join Riku and Roxas on the main deck, or the control room, whatever it was called. It was really starting to feel like a ship from starwars, save for the furry seats that Riku and Roxas sat on. But the controls looked like the ones on the Falcon.

Roxas took off and took a hold of the controls, watching the window as we left the hemisphere of Disney World and took to the stars. Frankly, I thought I already had my space adventure, but I didn't mind flying in the Gummi Ship. I look at Metal, who seemed to be lost in thought. I smiled, wondering if he was thinking of the Blue Typhoon as well.

"So," Ty asked. "What's this new world like?"

"Well…" Riku said. "We're not entirely sure. It's a world that we didn't really know was there."

"It's not out of the ordinary though." Roxas said. "I'm sure there's still hundreds of worlds out there that haven't been discovered yet."

This made Riku smile. "That's the best part."

I also smile. "I couldn't agree more."

Ty chuckled. "You like any new place we go to Em."

"I know." I reply. "But that's where all the adventure is."

Riku laughed and took a hold of the wheel by his seat. "Roxas, I can take over for a bit. Maybe you and Ty can check out the Training Room?"

"You have a raining room on this thing?" I asked.

"We sure do." Roxas answered as he stood. "You can join us Em."

"I could use some advice of fencing." Ty admitted. "I've never worked with swords before."

I laughed as I stood. "And here I thought you did everything before college."

Ty also laughed, apparently he was more at ease about the quest. "iAlmost/i Everything Em. There's not possible way I could do everything."

"True." I reply and follow him before looking back at Metal. "You coming?"

"No thanks." He said. "I'd like to see how the ship works."

"Alright." I replied. "Stay out of trouble."

Metal grinned. "I'll think about it."  
I laugh and follow the guys to the training room. I quietly wonder what the new world would be like, and what the people were like. Where they friendly? Or were they warriors like the Natacur were?

_

The night air was cool, but a full moon was out and it lit up the hill where the Dragon Temple was. It was a beautiful night, but a certain Dragonsess was restless. There was something stirring in the dark around her, and she didn't like it.

She sat poised at the Temple entrance, her bladed tail swishing a little. She had been a slave to darkness nearly her entire life, so it made her uneasy when she sensed something moving in it. Her aqua eyes shining in contrast to her black and violet scales, next to her white horns and bladed tail. Her keen eyes scanned the night for anything that moved.

"Cynder?"

Cynder stiffened a little, but relaxed when she saw Spyro coming out of the temple with his dragonfly brother, Sparx. He was a legendary purple dragon, his underbelly, horns, back spikes, and wing membranes being a fiery orange. His violet eyes gleaming like a cats in the moonlight. Sparx however was more like a ball of light that didn't seem to stay still for more than five seconds.

"You doing okay?" Spyro asked. "I know those monsters from earlier had triggered a bad memory or two."

"I'm fine Spyro." Cynder replied. "just a little restless."

Spyro came over and sat beside her. "They have me worried too Cynder. But we did manage to drive them off."

"I know." Cynder replied. "But… They felt like something Malifor would make… They were more like living shadows."

"So?" Sparx pipped in. "Maybe they're just left overs from his magic. No big, we can take them out no sweat!"

"It is a big Sparx." Cynder said, almost growling. "If it's Malifors magic, then it's running wild. We should be looking for the sours and stopping it. Not baby sitting eggs!"

Surprised by her outburst, Spyro just looked at her for a moment, trying to find a good way to calm her down. "I'm a little frustrated at it too Cynder," He finally said. "But this is important. The last time we had a clutch this big, all the eggs were stollen by a sorceress that wanted their wings for a spell. Terrador wanted to ensure their safety, especially after those things attacked Warfang."

Cynder sighed and looked down, her wings drooping a little. "I know Spyro. Sorry for yelling at you Sparx."

This made the dragonfly grin. "Spyro! Write that down! She actually apologized!"

"Would you rather I have pounced on you?" Cynder asked, lifting her head again.

"No, no," Sparx said, Backing up. "all's good here."

Cynder smiled, showing two rows of sharp teeth and fangs. "I thought so."

Spyro laughed at the two. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get them to fully get along with each other, but it was better than before, and no one got hurt, so he left them alone. That's when he noticed a shadow move under the door in the Temple. "Cynder."

Cynder looked at him, following his gaze to the door. The shadow under the door made her scales tighten and itch.

"Did you see any of the guardians come to the Temple?" Spyro asked, his voice quiet.

"No, Sparx?"

"Nope.."

Spyro snarled and shoved the door open, causing several of the Shadow Creatures to scatter, though some were carrying eggs.

Cynder roared at them and slashed her tail at them, making them vanish in a puff of dark smoke. Spyro focused on the ones that were stealing the eggs, using his powerful forepaws and claws to bring them down. Sparks helped both best he could by flashing in front of the creatures eyes, blinding them and making them drop the eggs and run away aimlessly. Eventually, Spyro released a stream of bright fire at the monsters, driving them away from the temple.

Spyro and Cynder snarled at them as they fled, tails flipping like a pair of angry cats. Spyro was the first to relax and look around at the temple. The eggs were stored on pedestals that matched the element that the dragon inside was. The Pedestals where organized under the Guardian of their element. Terrador, the Guardian of Earth. Cyril, Guardian of Ice. Volteer, Guardian of Electricity. And the late Guardian Ignitus, Guardian of Fire. Spyro and Cynder also had statues that stood over some pedestals; Cynder's pedestals were for Shadow Dragons, and Spyro was for rare class dragons such as in between elements, like air, water, light, etc.

Spyro looked through the pedestals, picking up fallen eggs and sighing in relief that Dragon eggs were almost impossible to break. After picking them up with Cynder's help, they discovered that they weren't able to save all the eggs from being stollen. Several from each element were taken, including an air and a light egg from Spyro's column.

Cynder snarled, remembering that Malifor had stollen her egg and had forced her to hatch. Spyro's eyes narrowed and growled, fiery sparks showing at his jaws. "Sparx, think you could tell the Guardians what happened? And that we ask for permission to get the eggs back."

"On it man!" Sparx said with a salute and sped off.

Spyro looked over at Cynder. "We'll sleep in here. That way there's no possible way they'll be able to sneak up on us."

Cynder nodded and settled in a spot in the center of the round room, Spyro soon laying beside her. She laid her head on her forepaws, her wings making a natural blanket for her. Spyro took first shift, watching over the temple Egg Chamber in silence.

The trip to the world was pretty uneventful. But once we landed was when the fun began. The night in the world was very warm, like the grass and trees held the warmth of the sun and were now releasing it into the night under the full moon. Ty and I went out to gather firewood while Riku, Roxas and Metal made a simple camp, deciding to leave the tents in the ship for now. Riku cooked an instant beef stew while Metal and Roxas hauled out the sleeping bags.

As Ty and I gathered firewood, I could sense the Heartless nearby, but they were a fair distance away so I kept quiet for a while.

"Well," Ty said. "was life like this all the time? With Sonic and the others?"

I laugh a little. "Kinda. But, I was still pretty shocked when I actually sat down and had breakfast with Mickey and Minnie Mouse."

"I'm sure." Ty replied. "But I'm sure hanging out with the Sonic gang was pretty sweet. How many people get to do that?"

"A couple actually." I said. "I've heard Sonic mention a guy in Brazil that he and the gang hang out with sometimes. And I think I heard Knuckles grumbling about some meddling boy with an attitude and his girlfriend breaking the Master Emerald."

Ty laughed. "Knuckles said the guy had an attitude?"

I also laugh. "I guess he and Knuckles never saw eye to eye."

"Who really can?" Ty asked.

"I can." I said. "But I've lived on the island and watched over the emeralds, so I can see where he's coming from."

Ty nodded. "That's true. It is a beautiful place too. I can see why you loved it there."

I smile at the thought of the island. It would be harvest time soon, and the Freedom Fighters would be helping Knuckles and the Refugess harvest the good that they had grown. We always shared the harvests with each other, to ensure that everyone would make it to spring.

My small train of thought was inturruped by my back allerting me to danger. "Ty," I said, putting down my wood and drawing my sword.

"What?" he asked, but once he saw how on edge I was, he also put down his wood and summoned his Keyblade.

We stood beside each other for a long moment before the Heartless came crashing through the bushes, grunting at eachother and each carrying a round object. Ty slashed at one that had nothing and I went for a berdened one. But what surprised me the most is that none of them stopped to fight, they all kept running in a single dirrection. I brought down only one Heartless and it dropped the object as it faded into black smoke.

Ty and I watched them run past us in bewilderment. Ty Looked on edge though as the sounds of the night crept back into the forest. "Is there anything else coming?" He asked.

I was silent and statue still for a long moment, but shook my head. "No… No that was all of them."

Ty finally relaxed and lowered his blade, making it fade away again. "What were they carrying?"

"These." I said, picking up the object. It was eggshaped, and was almost a deep amber color. I actually thought it was an amber at first, but then I couldn't see comepletely through it. It was also warm to the touch, making me brush my palm over the smooth surface.

Ty came close and looked at it. "But, what is it?"

I shrug. "Something we should tell the others about?"

"Agreed." Ty replied, picking up the wood I had put down so I could carry the object.

I stand, finding that it felt like I was carrying a human child. It was about the same weight, and instinct was telling me "Don't you dare drop that!" So, I held it close as we walked back to the camp.

Metal was the first to look up at us. "We were starting to worry about you t- What's that?"

This made Riku and Roxas look up in curiosity at what I was holding in my arms.

"I'm not sure." I admit as Ty puts the wood down and starts the fire with magic.

The light of the fire lit up the surface of the object, making look like it had a glossy surface. I set the object down carefully in the grass. "We were gathering firewood when a bunch of Heartless raced past us. Ty and I fought them, but they didn't really stop to fight. Most of them were carrying these things."

"That doesn't sound good." Riku said.

Metal knelt by the object and scanned it. Then his eyes blinked in surprise and scanned again. "Well, one things for certain," He said. "it's an egg."

"An egg?" We all ask in unison.

"An egg for what?" Roxas asked.

"A mighty big chicken if you ask me." Ty commented.

I chuckle a little before looking back at the egg. "But why would the Heartless want all those eggs?"

"Whatever it is," Riku said. "It's likely not good. I'm glad you guys got this one. All we gotta do is get it back to where he belongs."

"Easier said than done." Metal said. "It being an unknown egg, in an unknown land, finding it's original nest will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"We should still try." I said. "We might find out what the heartless want with the eggs."

"But in the morning." Roxas said, starting the instant-beef stew. "For now we need to eat and sleep."

I smiled and set the egg on my sleeping bag before joining the boys around the fire. "Alright."

Once the stew was done, we ate and chatted and told stories from the different worlds. Some of the stories I knew from childhood, like Robin hood, Aladdin, and a few others. I was glad for the warm night though, that and the full moon had soon lulled me to sleep. But the moon gave me odd dreams. Mostly about the sound of something breaking, squeaking and crunching. At one point I felt something snuggle beside me, but I thought it was Metal for some reason.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, I felt like I was still dreaming. There was still a rough lump snuggled beside me. But now it was moving and squeaking at me. I moan, wanting it to be quiet so I could sleep more. But the annoying thing started pawing at me. That's when I knew I wasn't dreaming. Metal never pawed at me, his hands were much bigger and whoever was pawing me had claws. I slowly open my eyes and look at what looked like a copper colored lizard that was covered in mud. He looked at me and squeaked again, it's gold eyes looking into mine.

My eyesight was still very blurry but I heard Roxas wake up. "Emily." he said quietly. "Don't. Move."

I blink, wondering why he didn't want me to move. The blink helped clear the sleep out of my eyes and I could finally see what was staring at me. It was a bronze-copper colored dragon. What I thought was mud was actually his markings, which was dark copper on top that eventually lightened up. He also had coming like a mane that ran down the length of his spine. I looked at the hatchling, and he looked back at me. His tail swished side to side.

"Um…" I said. "Good morning little guy."

His tail swished more and he squeaked again.

I smiled at him and slowly lifted a hand and petted his head, making Roxas warn me against it. But the little guy rubbed his head against my palm. I slowly sit up and he crawled into my lap. "Why are you so worried Roxas? He's friendly."

"It's a dragon!" Roxas said. "They're dangerous."

I look at the hatchling in my lap and look back at Roxas. "Yeah, he's gonna bite my hand off."

Our talking soon woke up the others. Metal looked over at me out of habit and looked at the hatchling. "It hatched?"

"I guess he did." I answered.

Ty carefully got up and came over with Riku and Metal. The hatchling looked at them and sniffs at them.

"He is kinda cute." Ty said, gently petting him.

"Think we should name him?" I asked.

"I don't think we should keep him…" Roxas said, looking past us.

We all look up at him. "Why?" Riku asked.

Roxas slowly pointed past us. "I doubt they'll let us."

A low snarl and growl was soon heard behind us. I slowly look and stiffen as I look at two dragons, a purple and a black. Both had their heads down, wings flared and had their teeth bared.


	6. A Lone Temple

**Chapter 5: A Lone Temple**

The two dragons stood there for a long time, long enough for me to stand and put a hand on my sword and to look at the two. I will admit I studied dragons during my years after my run in with Robert. So from the looks of the two, it was a drake and a queen dragon. They were young, but I couldn't figure how how old. They were about the size of small horses each, so I felt rather dwarfed by them.

The hatchling beside me hissed at the two from behind my leg. This made me curious; Why would their hatchling be hissing at them? Then it accrued to me that we were the first things he saw.

The two dragons continued to snarl at us, the drake coming forward just a little. He was clearly more muscular than the dragoness, especially in the forearms. Then, to all of our surprise, he spoke.

"Why did you steal the eggs?" He asked, head still low and snarling.

"We didn't!" I replied before thinking.

"Then where did you get him?" The female growled, glancing at the hissing hatchling.

Ty stepped closer to me, almost in a defensive manner. "Heartless were running with his eggs and several others." He explained. "My friend here and I managed to get his egg for them, but the rest got away."

"How do we know that you aren't lying to us?" The female asked.

"If we were trying to keep the hatchling away from you," Metal said. "Then we would have engaged you both in battle to do so. Us standing at a distance should indicate that we mean no harm."

"You have your weapons out." She hissed.

"You're snarling at us." Roxas replied, almost growling himself.

The two dragons looked at us, before finally relaxing a little. We also lower our weapons, but we just stared at each other for several long minutes before I finally had to sit down. The Hatchling was grumbling at the two dragons as he crawled into my lap again. That's when I noticed a small ball of light dancing around the male dragons head. It suddenly zoomed up to us and looked us each in the face. When it reached my face, I saw that it was an odd looking dragonfly.

"Now we've seen a lot of weird stuff before.." He said. "But you all have iGot/i to be the weirdest things I've ever seen!"

I looked at the dragonfly, surprised that it could talk as well. "Well, I've never in my life seen a talking Dragonfly before. So I'd have to agree with ya."

"What, and who, exactly are you then?" The male dragon asked. "And what were those things from last night?"

"And the night before," The dragonfly added. "And how do we know you aint with those things?"

"To answer your first question," Riku said, pointing to each of us as he spoke. "Emily, Ty, Roxas and myself, Riku, are humans. Metal here is and android. And I assure you we're not with the heartless. We saw that they were attacking your world and we came to help fight them off."

The dragonfly actually laughed at this. "Sorry guys, but you don't look like you can stand up to those things very well."

"You'd be surprised buzz." I said.

"Oi!" The dragonfly said, flying up to my face again. "The names Sparx! Don't forget it sister!"

"As long as you don't forget my name." I said, smiling, not at all fazed by this little bug.

"Easy Sparx." The male dragon said, calmly coming forward again. "My name is Spyro, and this is Cynder. We were guarding the newest clutch of eggs when those things attacked and stole several. Thankfully they didn't take all of them, but they have at least five of each element. Cynder here was better at holding them off though."

"Heh," Roxas said. "Like you with that non-Keyblade Em."

I blushed a little. "It can still take care of those Heatless doesn't it?"

"How were you able to fight them?" Cynder asked. "Most of our weapons and tactics were useless against them."

"Well," Ty said. "I have a weapon called the Keyblade." He summoned it, making the dragons flinch a little but then look at it in curiosity. "Apparently it's the most affective weapon against them. But Em here helps a lot in fighting them. She can sense when a troop of them are close."

This made Cynder look strait at me, making my blush brighten a little. "It's true," I said. "I can usually sense darkness and bad energies. But it usually hurts."

"Can you sense anything now?" Cynder asked curiously, making Spyro look at her.

I also look at Cynder, but the question had made me instinctively check my senses. I eventually shake my head. "If there is something dark, it's far off."

Cynder seemed to relax a little at this, and I wondered why she had asked. I figured I'd ask her later. The hatchling squirmed a little in my arms a little, making look down and pet his head. "I guess this is goodbye little tyke." I said.

"Maybe not yet." Spyro said. "We still need to tell the Guardians what happened. And now that we know that you're allies, you should meet them."

"Guardians?" Riku asked.

"The leaders of the Dragon City thats nearby." Cynder explained. "We asked them to watch over the rest of the eggs while we searched for the thieves. They're waiting at the temple."

The team and I looked at each other. "We haven't started breakfast," Riku finally said. "So you wouldn't mind waiting a moment while we clean up camp? We'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Take all the time you need." Spyro said. "Need any help?"

"We just need to put the sleeping bags and cookware in the ship." Metal said.

"Alright." Spyro said, laying down in the grass and resting, giving me the feeling that he and Cynder barely slept last night. I didn't blame them.

Riku was right, it didn't take long for us to finish cleaning up, and we were soon following Spyro and Cynder through the forest. The hatchling had somehow found his way into Metal's duffel bag, but knowing it was just a baby, he let him ride in it for now.

We follow the two dragons for a while, listening to the strange birds and insects. Soon we came across a rather large structure made completely out of stone. In fact, it looked like it was carved directly into the cliffside that it stood against. There were two statues of dragons standing guard at the front gate, both looking fierce. But as I walked under them, I felt rather small, like I was just a mere insect beside the massive statues.

Cynder and Spyro led us inside to a round room, where stood several pedestals, almost all of them holding a differently colored and patterned egg. Our hatchling looked out the duffel bag before climbing out and walking, staying close to my side. But the pedestals weren't the only things in there. There were three massive dragons perched above us. A green accented with browns, a yellow tinted with blue, and an icy blue. Spyro and Cynder came to a stop in the middle of the round room, signaling us to stop as well.

The green dragon was clearly a fighter, judging from all the scars he had on his hide and face. His wings were also torn and scarred, making me wonder if he could fly. The dragon soon came off his perch and greeted Spyro and Cynder.

"You couldn't find the eggs?" He asked, his voice more like a deep rumble.

Spyro shook his head. "No, those things got away, but one was rescued thanks to these guys." He looked back at us, making the dragon look as well. I bite my lip, knowing while the statue dragons outside couldn't eat me, this one could. The hatchling leaped in front of me and flared his wings, hissing at the large dragon. The three dragons only smiled and chuckled. Sadly, the hatchling was more like a puppy trying to sound fierce. It only made him look cuter. But, points for effort.

"I'm glad one managed to escape." The dragon rumbled. "We are in debt to you strangers."

"It… it's not a problem." I said quietly.

The yellow dragon soon walked over to us and sniffed Ty. "Never in all my life have I seen creatures as yourselves." He said. "What, pray tell, are you?"

"Humans." Ty said, stepping back a little from the large muzzle that was smelling him. "At least, Riku, Roxas, Em and I are. Metal is an android."

Metal, being the most inquisitive person I know, walked up to the yellow dragon. "And all my data had pointed to dragons being extinct. Yet your structor is different from Mobius Dragons."

"And I'm sensing quite a bit electrical energy within you," The yellow Dragon said. "What exactly is an android?"

Metal took a moment before answering. "I am a creature that is on the border of a robot and an organism. So seeing that you can sense my wiring is not surprising."

"I can see…" The dragon said, smelling Metal all over.

"Volteer," The blue dragon said, his head held high. "Perhaps introducing ourselves first would be the polite thing to do before invading our guests space?"

Volteer scowled at the blue dragon, but the green spoke up before he could say something. "I agree with Cyril. And introduction is in order." He walked over to us and lowered his head so he was looking at us easily. "My name is Terrador, Guardian of the element earth. My comrades here are Cyril, Guardian of Ice, and Volteer, Guardian of electricity. I am the head of the Guardians."

I smiled up at him, feeling a little more comfortable. "Nice to meet you all."

"Agreed," Roxas said, looking around at all the eggs. "If this hatchling hatched last night… Why didn't the rest of these guys hatch?"

"I've been pondering that myself." Volteer said, moving so he could sniff the hatchling. "A young light dragon… they're usually hatched at the break of dawn. But it should have been at the summer solstice."

I pick up the hatchling, causing him and instantly snuggle into my arms and settle down. Volteer watched quietly. "This is certainly something that I should read up on. Until then, what is his name?"

"Um…" I said, looking at the hatchling. "I didn't give him one yet. But since he's a young light dragon, I was thinking of Solas. It means light in an ancient language back home."

"Solas." Volteer said with a dragony grin. "A most fitting name for him.

"Excuse me," Riku said making the dragons look at him. "Sorry if I'm being rude, but is there anything to eat here? We haven't eaten."

As if that was a cue, Ty's stomach growled. The dragons laughed deep rumbling laughs that almost shook the temple. "It's not being rude at all," Terrador said. "Follow me please."

We follow him deep into the cliffside. But I couldn't help but wonder what dragons could offer us to eat. Spyro and Cynder were walking with us, but Cynder kept glancing at me. This gave me an uneasy feeling, then again it was fairly dark in the cliffside, and I was never comfortable with dark places after what Mephilis did to Silver.

Soon the cavern opened up and revealed what looked like a dinning room. The table was a stone slab, and there were several pedestals made of stone that were placed around it. But what caught my eye was all the moles running around. When Terrador, Spyro and Cynder entered, they cheerily waved and bade them good morning.

One with dark grey fur came up and smiled at the dragons. "We're glad you all could make it," he said in a thick british accent. "We almost have breakfast ready for you all…" He looked behind the dragons and at us. "Um… who are your friends?"

"Humans," Spyro said. "This is Ty, Roxas, Emily, Riku and Metal. It wouldn't be too much trouble if they had something to eat too is it Coran?"

"Not at all!" Coran said. "Come in! We have a feast for you all."

"A feast?" Ty asked.

I smile at him. "Yeah, kinda like Thanksgiving?"

Ty smiled back. "I know what a feast is, I just didn't expect one on this trip."

Riku laughed. "You're lucky then, this usually doesn't happen."

We sat down as the moles started filing into the room with so many different kinds of foods, most of which I had never seen before. The fruit dish looked good, as did some of the meats, but I couldn't tell what most of them were. I took what looked like venison and tried it. It was the most flavorful meat I had ever tasted. But I hadn't forgotten about my little charge. I cut off small bits of my meat and gave them to Solas, who gratefully ate them, purring like a cat would.

"How long have the heartless been here?" Roxas asked.

"Heartless?" Terrador asked.

"Those shadow creatures." Cynder told him. "Apparently they're called Heartless."

"Ah!" Terrador said. "They've started showing up about a month ago. They started as small creatures that would observe from afar, but then they got bolder to the point of attacking caravans, and eventually the cities. Now they've taken to stealing."

Riku sat back in thought. "There has to be something they want from the hatchlings… But the Heartless don't have minds of their own, they usually work for someone who makes them."

I saw Cynder stiffen a little as when Riku said.

"The question is who?" Roxas said. "Em, can you sense anything?"

I look at him. "I can only tell if something dark is coming Roxas. I can't tell who it is until I meet him face to face."

"Lets hope it won't have to come to that." Metal said. "The heartless set off her alarms enough as it is."

"Then how do we stop it?" Roxas asked him.

"How about we cross that bridge when we get to it?" I said. "We still don't know what we're up against. And we need all the information we can get. Perhaps the nest time the Heartless show up, we can track them."

"How so?" Spyro asked.

"I can sense them, remember?" I asked. "Perhaps instead of shying from them this time, we follow them to see where they took the eggs? From what I've heard and seen, they behave like a swarm of bees obeying a queen. If we can find out where the nest is-"

"We find the queen, and ruin the nest." Riku said with a smile. "Not a bad plan Em."

"Until they swarm and sting us." Roxas grumbled.

"I didn't say I wanted to attack right away." I said. "If we can see where they're hiding, we can make better plans to fight them."

Terrador listened and nodded. "A good plan… A good plan indeed. And it would appear that Cynder can sense the Heartless as well. Perhaps she could be helpful in finding the Heartless?"

Cynder looked at him, seeming like she didn't like that idea, but nodded. "I'll help in any ways I can."

"Good." Terrador replied before getting up. "Excuse me, but there are a few things I must attend to. Spyro and Cynder will keep you all company in the meantime."

"Not a problem Terrador." Riku said. "Thanks again for the hospitality."

I flinch slightly, remembering Roberts 'Hospitality.'

Terrador didn't notice, but he nodded at Riku. "A pleasure." He said before turning away and going out the way her came.

"So," Sparx said, who had been quiet this whole time for some reason. "You guys want a tour of Warfang?"

"That may not be a good idea Sparx." Spyro said.

"Why?" Ty asked.

"Well," Spyro said. "No offense, but I'm not sure how the other dragons would react to you guys. I have a feeling it might not be a good reaction."

"I agree with Spyro." Metal said. "It's just like how the humans would react to the Mobians or me back on earth. A risky move."

"We'll head back to the Gummi Ship then." Roxas said. "We can also use it's scanners to trace the Heartless."

I give Roxas a look. "And you failed to tell me that before because…"

Roxas returned my look. "Because two reasons; One, the scanners can only reach so far. If they come up on the scanners you can track them afterwards. Two," He grinned as if he won a bet. "You never asked."

I narrow my eyes at him, but said nothing. Mainly because Solas had looked between us and took my side. He got up on the table and again flared his wings at Roxas before hissing at him. Only to have Roxas his back at him. I could help but giggle, at least someone would keep roxas in check.


	7. Dreams of an Absolution

Chapter 6: Dreams of an Absolustion

After breakfast was done, the team and I went back to the Gummi Ship to relax and train. Spyro and Cynder joined us, just in case another dragon saw us and thought we were enemies. The day was warm and pleasant, and the sky was a dazzling blue. The grass was so green it reminded me of Angel Island, and so soft that when I took my shoes off, it felt like I was walking on stringy quilts.

I sat under a tree by a river with Solas and Riku while Roxas trained Ty. They were working on using the Keyblades magic to use elements. And from what I understood, there were six elements with four base elements. As I had mentioned before, I didn't like magic, so I took no part in the training.

"Lets work with water." Roxas said. "Since I don't think Cynder and Spyro would like us burning down a forest."

Spyro looked up from his spot on the bank where he was fishing. "That would be appreciated, thank you."

I laugh a little at his response. Solas looked at me and flipped his tail from hearing me laugh.

Roxas nodded at Spyro and focused back at Ty. "You remember the word for it?"

Ty smiled and nodded, but glanced at me. He didn't. I smile and start a convincing fake cough. "'Cough', cou-uisce! 'Cough.'"

"Uisce." Ty answered, making the water in the river churn a little out of sink with the rest of the forest sounds.

Roxas looked at me. "Hey! No helping him out."

This only made me smile more. "He's just learning that language Tiger. I've known it for at least three years."

"He needs to learn it for himself." Roxas said, mumbling afterwards. "And don't call me Tiger."

I chuckle at him and continue watching. Roxas had Ty lift an orb of water out of the river and throw it at a tree. It had rocked the bows of the tree, causing some of the leaves to fall. Ty smiled but I noticed him glance my way. I look back at him as he started working on a smaller orb. I shrug, thinking it was only a coincidence. I looked over at Cynder and Spyro. Spyro had caught a fish and now Cynder was fishing. It surprised me at how much they looked like scaly cats, especially Cynder. She had a particular grace as she leapt into the water and came up with a fish in her mou-

_SPLASH!_

I gasp as I'm suddenly soaked with water from head to toe, making both me and the now soaked Solas jump to our feet. Solas scampered away from the tree and shook like a dog. I look up to see Ty and Roxas laughing. I stare at them in shock before grinning. "You're done for Keyblader!" I shout before running up and tackling Ty, knocking us both into the water, both of us laughing and splashing each other.

Roxas and Riku laughed as Ty and I played, at least until we teamed up and splashed them. Eventually all of us save Metal (He was still afraid of water from his becoming an android) were in the water in a splash war. Solas squeaked and trilled from the bank as he watched us play. Spyro eventually swam up and let him ride on his back through the water. He even joined the fun by using his small tail to splash us back. I even had a little fun in swimming under the guys and splashing from behind.

We played in the water until the sun started to get low and we went to the ship to dry off and change. When I came back out, Metal had a fire going with Solas watching with interest, tail swishing.

Ty smiled as I came out. "You okay?"

"I'm soaked," I replied. "But I'm fine. Just remember, revenge is best served cold."

He chuckled and we hugged. It had been a long while since I had fun like that. We sat by the fire as I braided my hair back. Cynder and Spyro weren't anywhere to be seen, but Riku was getting the cookware out.

Ty soon sighed as he watched the fire.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing," He answered. "This would just be a perfect time to pull out my guitar."

I look at him. Being a musician, Ty loved having his guitar close at hand. I could only imagine how not having it with him felt. "Maybe we can ask Mickey if there's a shop for them."

He shrugged. "Maybe." He said before chuckling.

I also chuckle. "What?"

"A month ago," he said. "I would have looked at you like you were crazy if you said that."

I grin at him. "You probably would have said that if I told you about Sonic if you hadn't followed me there."

He smiled back at me. "That's true."

"Hey lovebirds!" Sparx shouted as he, Spyro and Cynder came back with several fate hares. "You wanna help us clean these?"

Ty and I both blush at the nickname, but I nodded. "Sure. You may need to remind me how it's done though."

"Noda poem." Spyro said, trying to talk around the two hares in him mouth.

Ty, Solas and I followed the dragons back to the river and they showed us how to clean the hares. It was a nasty job, one that I usually leave my brother to do, but for this one time it wasn't that bad. And they didn't taste too bad once Riku had finished the stew. Once dinner was done, we were all too tired to stay up much later. Spyro and Cynder agreed to stay the night incase more heartless showed up again. I tiredly walked to my bunk with Solas nd Metal. I was already in sweats so I just plopped into bed with Solas snuggling beside me.

"Goodnight Metal…" I mumble as Sleep quickly overtook me.

Metal smiled as he crawled into his bunk. "Goodnight Em. Sleep well."

_It was dark…_

Far too dark for my taste…

In fact it felt like the darkness wasn't just a lack of light, but more like a physical wall or a thick and heavy blanket. I wandered around in the dark space, almost feeling empty inside. This flooded my thoughts with several questions. Where was everyone? Where was I? And how do I get out?

_**"You believe you are safe from me?"**_

_I shiver at the voice. I recognized it, but it was impossible for him to be here. But it sounded like there was more than one voice echoing out of the gloom. _

_**"I grow stronger with each passing day."**__ He… or they, continued. _

_"Get away from me!" I shout into the dark, trying to hide the fearful tone I had. _

_**"I can feel the darkness within you."**__ Mephilis growled with the other voices. __**"Why would I leave you alone?"**_

_At this point the darkness cleared a bit and I saw Robert standing with his favorite insect, Zong-Li. But there were four others with him. Two boys, a taller Mephilis, and a girl. The two boys were different heights, one taller that the other, the former having what looked like either a large cloak and hood, or a pair of dark wings. The smaller boy I didn't know, but the girl looked familiar._

_I took a step to see who she was and the taller boy summoned a keyblade, but it was different that Ty's, but I could tell it was everything that Ty's blade stood against. It looked like a batwing had been fashioned into a blade, it's keychain holding a pair of bat wings._

_The boy holding the blade suddenly spread a pair of black feathered wings and took flight, causing me to panic and start running. I felt something pressing against my chest and I thought I heard a squeak, but the flurry of wings kept me running. _

_em…._

_That voice. It was Ty! Where was he? "TY?!"_

_"em…. Em…ily…. Em!" _

_His voice was getting closer but I felt something gripping my shoulders and shaking me._

_"EM! Wake up!"_

*~*~*

I woke up with a jolt and sat up, shaking and gasping for breath. Everyone was in my room, Ty was sitting on my bed, gently grasping my shoulders. Solas had been thrown off my chest, but I now realized it was him flapping his wings that I heard. Spyro and Cynder were in the doorway, wondering what had happened.

"Em?" Ty asked. "You okay? We heard you sho-"

He didn't finish his sentence when I suddenly embraced him, my form still trembling.

"Hey…" He said. "What happened?"

"J… just a dream…" I replied quietly. "But I think I know who's behind the heartless…"

"Who?" Riku asked, coming a little closer.

I took a slow breath to calm myself and my voice. "Mephilis… and Robert..."

This made Roxas straiten. "I thought you said that you locked away that Mephilis guy yourself. And who the heck is Robert? He doesn't sound very threatening."

This time Ty glared at him before gently pulling my arm to the light, so my scars I got from Robert were visible. "Robert is the man you beat her to a pulp when she was in fourth grade. He's also the man that kidnapped her five months ago and tortured her."

That seemed to get to Roxas and he quieted down, looking a little ashamed. We were all silent for a long moment, Solas having crawled back into my lap and snuggling against me. Spyro was the one who broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Um, who is Mephilis?"

I had finally calmed down again and hesitantly let go of Ty, surprised that I had hugged him so suddenly. "To put it plainly…" I said. "He's like a living shadow that can manipulate other shadows and negative chaos energy. The first time I met him, he did something to a friend of mine, making him very sick, and left him in a coma-like state for two days. I just thank God that he's okay. But he can also shape shift and apparently bring others under his control."

Cynder shivered. "How so?.."

"I'm not sure…" I said. "But I did see Robert in the dream with Mephilis, along with three others I didn't recognize. Two boys and a girl. I couldn't see their faces well, but the taller boy had a keyblade an-"

"WHAT?!" Riku and Roxas asked, shouting at the same time.

I jumped. "At least I think it's a Keyblade… It looked different though." I then pulled out a sketchpad and drew out the keyblade I saw. Riku glared at the picture.

"You're sure this is the one you saw?" He asked.

I nodded.

Riku sighed. "In that case, I need to call King Mickey then. But tomorrow morning, after everyones had a good nights rest."

I nodded in agreement. I was glad that nightmares generally only came once in a night. Everyone slowly migrated out of my room but Metal stayed. "Want me to sleep in here for the night?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes please."

Metal nodded in understanding and settled on a spare cot, turning out the lights as he went. Though his eyes looked real, in the dark they still glowed, but more of a yellow color. "Goodnight Em."

I settled back into my covered, Solas happily snuggling beside me again. "Goodnight Metal." I replied as sleep took me again. This time, into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

*~*~*

Spyro had followed Cynder back outside, where he found the Dragoness pacing in the grass. Her black and violet scales gleaming in the moonlight as she moved.

Sparx was hovering beside his adoptive 'big' brother's head, crossing his arms in front of him. "Looks like she's wigging out."

"I know." Spyro replied. "That Mephilis guy sounds a lot like Malifor. I think that's what's bothering her." He walked over to where Cynder was pacing. "You doing okay Cynder?"

She finally stopped and sighed, wings drooping a little. "I think so… It's just…"

"I know." Spyro said, nuzzling her. "But we'll be shouldn't be too hard to fight this Mephilis. Emily said that she sealed him up before."

"But that's how Malifor was able to come back from the Well of Souls." Cynder said.

Spyro thought about what she said before looking at her. "Maybe you and Emily have more things in common than just sensing the dark…"

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked him.

"Why don't you ask her about it?" Spyro asked. "Who knows, you two may understand each other better than anyone else."

With that, the two finally settled into the grassy nest they made, Sparx settling on Spyro's back. "Maybe you're right Spyro…" Cynder said. "This once."

Spyro chuckled and closed his eyes. I'm right a lot of times if you remember."

Cynder grinned and pushed him, making him roll over, making Sparx jump back into the air. "Hey! Watch it you two love-lizards!"

Cynder glared at Sparx for the name, but lets it go… _This_ time. "Fine," She said, though is laughing a little from pushing Spyro. "Goodnight boys."

Spyro was also laughing from being pushed and settled beside her as Sparx laid down again. "Goodnight Cynder." The two said as the three slowly feel back to sleep.


	8. A Shadow from the Mountains

Chapter 7: A Shadow in the Mountains

The next morning, tired as I was, I joined the team in the control room to contact King Mickey. It almost reminded me of star wars again when they used those hologram communicators. A blue hologram of Mikey Mouse stood on the consul of the Gummi Ship with a late dog at his side. I could only guess that it was Pluto.

I was telling Mikey about my dream last night, part of myself finding it silly and childish. But Mikey listened quietly and took in every detail. When I finished, he got a distant, thoughtful look in his eyes before looking back at us.

"Em, do you remember any scenery in the dream?" He asked.

I think back, replaying the dream in my head. "Well, it was really rocky. Not much foliage around."

"Mountains." Roxas said, pointing to what looked like a volcano. It looked like nothing was growing on it, but it was also the biggest mountain in the range it was in. "I took a pair of binoculars to see it better yesterday while you guys were cleaning up after swimming. There's no vegetation on it whatsoever."

"But we haven't seen the headless since we arrived." Metal said. "And the scanners show nothing as well."

"You guys say that the heartless were taking dragon eggs?" Mickey asked.

I nodded. "We were able to save one, but they took off…" I trailed off, looking at the mountain again. It was standing in the west. "West…"

Mikey seemed to notice this. "When thieves get what they wants, they go back to their lair, right?"

My eyes widen, why hadn't I thought of that before!? Shadow would be scolding me right now for this! He trained me to know a thief and their patterns in and out!

"I'm an idiot!" Ty shouted.

"No you're not!" Mickey said. "You're just learning. But here's something I don't understand…"

"What?" We all ask.

"Emily said she saw a bat-winged Keyblade right?" He asked.

We all nodded.

"Ty, as a Keyblader, you can sense when a new Keyblade is present." Mikey explained. "As can Roxas, Riku and myself. Did any of you sense a new Keyblader?"

The boys shook their head.

"Then how could Emily be dreaming of a new Keyblade?"

We were silent in thought. I look down at Solas and stroke his soft mane and wings. How would I have seen it?… Maybe it was just my imagination adding to the dream. But something told me that wasn't it.

"I'm sorry guys." Mickey said. "But I have to go. Contact me with any news you have?"

"Of course Mickey." Riku said. "Say Hi to Kyrie for me?"

Mickey smiled. "Of course. But guys, keep your heads high and your lights shining. They hate the eternal light."

"We'll keep it in mind you're majesty." Roxas said. "See you later."

We ended the contact and sat in the control room for a while, pondering over they news. At least we knew where the hideout was. But there was only one question that kept running through my thoughts; _What was it with Mephilis and mountains?_ I would think he'd keep away from them after Papa dropped one on his dagger prison.

Four pricks brought me out of my thoughts, making me look down at Solas. He had a paw on my shoulder and was looking at me intently.

"Are you hungry little guy?" I asked.

That made Solas leap off and skittered to the door, were he stood there waiting for me to follow.

"For once," Roxas said. "I agree with the lizard. Maybe a full stomach can help us think."

"Besides," Metal said. "Units Spyro and Cynder should be told that we know where the eggs were taken."

I nodded in agreement and followed them outside, where Spyro, Cynder and Sparx had caught some squirrels and rabbits for breakfast. but there was already a fire going with someone tending it with several pheasants hanging on a line. Solas squirmed out of my arms and almost floated to the ground with the help of his small wings, scurrying to Spyro and Cynder.

I looked at the new comer. It was hard to see what he was, due to a large reddish-brown cloak. As an instinct, I look hard at him, checking to see if he was good or not. Getting nothing off of the new comer, I relax again, but I still kept an eye on him. Apparently he heard us coming out of the ship, because he turned, revealing a cheetah's face.

_A Natacur?_ Was my first thought when he smiled and stood. He was about as tall as a Natacur was, about a head taller than my dad.

"Glad you guys came out." Spyro said. "This is Hunter, a good friend of ours. It seems that the heartless have been attacking his village as well."

"I was traveling to Warfang to ask the guardians for help." Hunter said. "But Spyro had told me about you five and how you know about these creatures."

"We actually know a little more now." Metal said, looking at Hunter before looking at Spyro and Cynder. "We know where their nest is."

"You do?" Sparx asked, flying into Metal's face. "How'd you find out? And how do you know for sure?"

Metal brushed Sparx back a little, his glow blinding him a little. "Simple logic actually. Emily and Ty saw the heartless running west, but it was too dark to tell right then to know that fact. And Emily's dream last night showed her that they are most likely residing in a desolate mountain area." He pointed to the suspect mountain. "From what I understand, that mountain is the most likely to be their lair."

Cynder looked at the mountain and glared at it. I look at her curiously, what was up there that's making her act this way?

"You said a dream showed you this little one?" Hunter asked, looking at me.

"It did." I answered. "And I'm Emily by the way. And this is Ty, Riku, Roxas and Metal."

Ty smiled and nodded when I told him his name, my guess was that he was still getting used to this 'Meeting other creatures' deal.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Hunter said.

"But what about that sword you told us about?" Cynder asked. "Have you found out about it?"

Ty shook his head. "No, turns out it doesn't exist. Otherwise Riku, Roxas and I would have felt it."

"But knowing how Emily saw it," Metal said, looking thoughtful. "Tells me that they're forging it. But I've never seen a make like this before." He pulled out the picture I drew of it. "And I took some time in the Disney Castle Library to learn more about the keyblades.

I looked at the drawing as Solas had finally gained the courage to walk up to Hunter to smell him. Hunter smiled and stroked the small dragon, making Solas purr and roll to his back, his wings laying flat on the ground. I looked at his wings, then at the picture. Bat wings…. Dragons always had bat-like wings….

I take the picture from Metal and look at it, recalling my dream to size it. "Spyro," I said, glancing up from the picture. "Could you spread your wing real quick?"

Spyro gave me a strange look but straitened a wing so it was strait up and fully extended. I held up the picture so I could compare the two. An exact match…

"Um…" I said. "How much power is in a dragon's wings?"

Now Spyro was looking worried. "Not much magic wise, but used in the right way they can be used for spells. Why?…." He sounded like he was dreading the answer.

"I think I found out what they want the hatchlings for." I said.

* * *

"This is simply _outrageous_!" Volteer roared.

After I told my theory to Spyro and Cynder, they and hunter suggested we tell the guardians. They listened in utter shock, but Spyro did remind them of a time when a sorceress had stollen the eggs to use the hatchlings wings for an Eternity Spell.

I flinched when Volteer roared, the hair on my arms standing on end as the electric field increased. "Those shadow creatures will _Regret_ on ever _Considering_ the _possibility_ of stealing eggs from dragons!"

"Volteer!" Cyril shouted, chilling the air a bit. "Calm yourself! We'll get the eggs back."

"It was easy before." Spyro said.

"All things considered anyway.." Sparx said, apparently recalling the venture. "Plus, Hunters girlfriend helped out quite a bit."

I saw Hunter blush a little, but remained silent and stone faced.

"It may not be as easy this time around Spyro." Roxas said. The heartless guard what they need heavily. I think you'd actually consider that Sorceress a milk run in comparison."

Riku nodded in agreement.

"I'm curious about this fifth being though." Terrador said, looking at me. "You said he looked human, but had black wings?"

I nodded. "He was holding the new Keyblade. He looked like a strong fighter, but that's pretty much it."

The Guardians looked at each other, making me wonder if they knew what the being was.

"In any case," Cynder said, stepping forward. "We need to get the hatchlings before they could be used. We know where they are now, why aren't we going now to get them?"

"Because we don't have a plan." Roxas said.

This made me smile for some reason. "Hasn't stopped Metal or me before. Back home I went on missions with some friend of mine that were often dangerous, the best part of those missions was that we winged it most of the time."

"And how many times did Shadow scold you and Sonic for doing that?" Metal asked.

"He scolded you too," I said. "But it still didn't stop us from doing it right?"

Metal grumbled, but I saw the small smile on his face as he remembered those missions. It sometimes amazed me that he was once an assassin robot that was bent on killing the hedgehog that he now considers his friend.

"Em has a point Roxas." Ty said. "From her experiences, she really wasn't sure what she was up against until she faced it."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sparx shouted, flying up from his perch on Spyro's head. "Action over words! I knew I liked these humans! And… Robot… mole…. thing."

"Mole?!" Metal almost shouted. "I am clearly a hedgehog, bug!"

"Easy you two!" Spyro said. "But I have to agree. We can't find out what we're up against until we see for ourselves what's there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"A way to get there?" Roxas asked.

"How about you guys grab a ride with us?" Spyro asked.

Ty and I looked at him. "Huh?"

Cynder and Spyro only grinned.


	9. Angel of Darkness

**Chapter 8: Angel of Darkness**

"I don't know about this!" I shouted over the wind as Cynder rose into the air.

It was similar to riding a horse, but it greatly lacked the four beats of the hooves to check your balance on. Now I had nothing to check my balance on… and I have to ignore the thousand foot drop that was under me.

I could hear Cynder laughing as rode her like a jockey, but I was stiffer and held onto her neck as we flew. Solas however was greatly enjoying the flight. He was in my backpack, but had his head up and his tongue out like a dog riding in a car.

"You flew in that ship didn't you?" She asked, flapping her wings.

"Yeah!" I answered. "But I couldn't see how far away the ground was then!"

"Not a fan of heights then?" Spyro asked as he came along side of us. He was carrying Ty.

"Not really!" I replied.

"She never has been a fan of heights." Metal said, riding on another young dragon named Tarian, a young earth dragon.

"Don't know why," Tarian said. "Flying is a blast!" Tarian beat his wings and performed a loop, making Metal yell and grasp onto him.

"Don't Do that!" Metal scolded him, only getting a snicker from the young dragon.

Since the Guardians couldn't leave the eggs unattended in case the heartless came back, they called three more dragons that were Spyro and Cynder's age. Roxas rode on a red and yellow fire dragon named Flame, and Riku rode on a pink air dragon named Amber. The three had helped quite a bit throughout the years of darkness, so they were eager to help when they heard the eggs had been stollen. Yet, seeing Riku on a pink dragon was a pretty silly picture looking back on it now. The Sun was already setting, since it took almost all day to get the other three dragons. Sparx may have been a quick flyer, but it took him a long while to actually find all three dragons in Warfang… How big was that city anyway?

"Relax Metal." Flame said. "Once you get used to it, it is a great feeling."

"Besides," Amber added. "Emily, you'll be riding with little Solas once he's big enough I would think. Best get used to it early."

"I don't mind the flying!" I said. "It's the distance between me and the ground!"

Flame snorted, a small spark of fire appearing at his muzzle. "Land lover."

"Oh leave her be guys!" Spyro said, but I could hear a smile in his voice. "It's their first flight after all."

"I just hope Emily's right about that mountain!" Roxas said.

"I know she's right!" Ty said in defense. "Besides, if she's wrong, we can fly some more!"

I laughed a little, sounding a bit nervous. But as we flew on, it wasn't that bad…. As long as I didn't look down… Cynder must have felt me relax a bit and looked back at me. "Enjoying it now?"

"I think so." I replied, still having to shout a bit so she could hear me. "Yeah, I'm getting there."

She chuckled and then noticed my necklace. It was a string of leather with the Master Emerald shard that Silver gave me. Even so far away from it's home on Angel Island, it still glowed gently in the sunlight. "What's that?" Cynder asked.

I looked down at my necklace. "It's an emerald shard from home." I said. "It came from a much bigger gem that I watch over with two friends of mine."

"Looks like one of the crystals here." She replied and pointed down.

I hesitantly look and see clusters of crystals growing like glowing plants. Some were red while others were green and blue. As we flew over them, I could almost feel energy coming off the gems, similar to the chaos emeralds. But these didn't hurt as much, telling me they didn't hold as much as a chaos emerald did.

"We use those to heal ourselves if we're badly hurt." Spyro explained.

"What about those?" Ty asked, pointing.

I follow his finger to a cluster of purple crystals. They were growing in a shaded area of the valley we flew over, but I could see sparks of energy jumping between spires. I shuddered as I could feel the dark energy coming off them, I also noticed Cynder's chest vibrate as she growled at the crystals. "Keep away from those." She said. "Those were Malifors doing. I can't believe we haven't been able to destroy them all yet."

"They grow in dark areas Cynder." Tarian said. "Wherever its dark for long periods of time, they grow like weeds."

"They are weeds if you ask me." Amber said with a snort as well.

The dragons fell silent after that. My guess was that the dark crystals made them uneasy. I was slowly getting used to flying, and once I was sure I wasn't about to plummet, I started to look down and around at the scenery.

"Look down there!" I heard Spyro say.

We were coming up to the mountain in question, and Spyro was pointing at the side of it. There was a cave there, and from the gravel below the cliff, it wasn't a natural cave. Someone had dug it out.

"That wasn't there last time I was here…" I heard Cynder say.

"Looks like the girl was right." Sparx said. "They've been using Malifors old lair."

"But why Malifor?" I asked. "And who is he? I hear you guys only whisper the name, even then it's hesitant."

Spyro looked down. "He was a purple dragon like me. Purple Dragons are born only once every ten years, and because we're so rare, we can master more than one element. I have power of earth, fire, electricity, and ice. Malifor can control the darkness and I think he made the dark gems. But he can also manipulate your thoughts if you're not careful."

I felt Cynder shudder under me. "I know that first hand… His minion Gual… an Ape King… Stole my egg during the last Year of the Dragon. He forced me to hatch and used Malifors Magic to make me age until I wash adult. It also enslaved me, making me think that Malifor was my master and it was my duty to free him from the Well of Souls. If it hadn't been for Spyro, I'd either be dead, or still enslaved to Malifor."

My heart ached for the Dragoness after hearing her story. "So that's why you don't like this mountain…"

She nodded as we started to circle the cliff for a landing. "But I won't back down. If Malifor is back, I _won't_ let him harm the hatchlings like he did to me. But that's what I don't get," She looked back at me. "How is it that you can sense the darkness?"

I look at Ty, half remembering when Robert had me only a few short month ago.

"I'm curious to that myself." Roxas said.

"It's usually not a topic she enjoys talking about Roxas." Metal said, knowing that I usually avoided the conversation of what happened. I didn't even tell my parents about it.

"No, it's alright Metal." I said. I figured since Cynder told us her story, it was only fair if I told mine. "I guess you can say that for a short while, A day I or two I think, I became something like a Heartless. There's an old enemy of mine who really wants me dead or broken, so he filled me with Dark Energy. I… actually don't remember it very well, just the feeling of being chained. It's actually thanks to Ty that I'm okay. He gave me the strength to fight and woke me up. It was that day he got his Keyblade."

Sparx whistled. "Sounds similar to you Cynder." The firefly commented.

"Sure does," Cynder agreed. "It… feels good to know someone who's been through what I have been through."

I smile. "Sure does. After this, we should do a lunch or something."

Cynder chuckled. "Are you good at hunting?"

I also chuckle. "I'll just have to see."

We all chuckle as we landed. Landing is just as weird as a feeling as take off. Like a bunch of butterflies had taken flight in your stomach. The only difference was that you still felt like you were up in the air after your feet have hit the ground. Like when you've been jumping on a trampoline for over an hour and you get off, it still feels like you should be bouncing.

As soon as I get off of Cynder, I could feel a darkness inside. It was the same darkness that I dreamed of. Just a wall of darkness hiding what secrets it held. I shudder and take a step back. As I did, I heard Cynder hiss at the cave. She sensed it too.

"You two fear me out a little." Flame said as Roxas dismounted.

Solas looked at the cavern from my backpack, looking a bit curious about it.

"You just can't sense whats down there." Cynder growled. "We can.."

"Well," Riku said. "Lets go down and stop it before they start forging the Keyblade."

"Agreed." Tarian said, having to kneel so Metal could get off. He may have been Spyro's age, but he was certainly larger.

Ty nodded and summoned his Keyblade. The sudden appearance of the weapon made the dragons jump, but then relaxed and looked at it curiously. None asked questions as we started down. I walked close to Cynder, Ty and Metal. Riku and Roxas walked with Spyro who had taken the lead and the other three dragons were walking behind us.

"Um… Em?" Amber asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Why's your backpack glowing?"

I look behind me and in fact, my backpack was glowing a soft gold light. I slip it off and look inside to see Solas' scales were shining brightly. He crawled out of my pack and sat comfortably on my shoulder. His small glowing form almost relaxed me as it chased off the for boding darkness around us.

Spyro smiled. "Volteer did say he was a light dragon." He said, his voice also barely above a whisper. "At least we won't have to worry about the dark too much now."

Despite the situation, I couldn't help my chuckle a little, forcing it to be quiet. "You have a point there. Papa always prepares us for challenges after all."

Riku seemed to start to ask who Papa was, but Metal shushed him with a sudden lift of his hand. He was ahead of us, his eyes also glowing softly. He had stopped at a corner and was peeking around. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the dark, I could see a dim light playing on the sides of the cave. There was a cavern around the corner.

The team and I crept up to the cavern, but I noticed that Riku, Roxas and Ty were looking a little sick. I peek into the cavern and shiver at the sight. In the middle of the cavern was the biggest dark gem I had ever seen. It stood about fifteen feet tall and ten foot wide with fifteen by five foot spires. But it was the energy it was giving off almost made me sick to my stomach. A figure no taller than Robert sat by the gem with two others on either side. My guess was that it was Mephilis and the boy and girl I saw.

Off to one side was a taller figure, but from the robotic beetle near him I knew it was Robert. He seemed to be working on something on his workbench, his work being watched by one of his Mantis Guards. There was another tall figure not far from Robert's makeshift workspace. This figure was broader than Robert, and he wore what looked like a cloak. He was standing by a forge that seemed to be built into the dark gem, clearly working on something.

A nudge from Metal brought my attention to him. He pointed to a space not far from Robert's workshop was a large cage with several small shapes huddling together. The hatchlings! There was maybe two dozen of them, but they were silent. It was thanks to their slight movements that told me they were alive, so my next guess was that they were terrified.

I look at Ty. He was pale. As a matter of fact so was Riku and Roxas. Were they sensing the dark gems energy? Ty looked back at me and nodded to the forge. No, it wasn't the gem. They were sensing the new Keyblade being made. I nodded over to the cage where the hatchlings were. The three boys and the dragons looked over at them. Then Cynder put a paw on her chest and backed into a shadow, vanishing. This made me stiffen at first, Spyro's paw touched my arm and he nodded back at the hatchlings. I watch and a moment later Cynder was behind the cage.

She motioned for the hatchlings to remain silent as she licked the bars. Curious, I watched for a moment, seeing almost a steam starting to rise from where she licked. She had to duck now and then when Robert would glance over at the hatchlings. Soon she had a bar off and carefully set it down and motioned for the hatchlings to follow her. I saw her exhale and the shadows grew thicker around them as they crept along the wall.

I smile and look at the others. They small back, but I knew we still had to-

_CLANGGggg….!_

That one sound and the whole room exploded into chaos. A hatchling still unsure about his feet had stepped on the bar Cynder had removed to help them to freedom and sent it clattering and clanging around on the stone floor.

Heartless appeared out of nowhere and pounced on the stunned hatchlings, making them screech and hiss at the foes. Cynder had removed the shadow that was cloaking her and the other hatchlings and lunged at a Heartless.

At the same moment, the rest of us were attacked by Heartless. Ty and the boys whipped out their Keyblades and fought them off best they could. I drew my sword as the dragons roared and attacked the monsters. Solas had his in my pack again, but thanks to Sparx we weren't stranded in the dark.

Amber however left the fight and ran to the hatchlings that had escaped the Heartless and were hiding in a corner. "Follow Me! Now!" She shouted, getting sharp nods from the hatchling as they ran after her out of the caves.

I smiled as they ran passed to safety, but now the trouble was getting the older dragons and the team out safely. Soon we were overwhelmed by the Heartless and dragged into the cavern. They stole my sword, but it was still glowing slightly.

We were dragged to the foot of the dark gem, the energy coming off of it making me dizzy and cold. The three four dragons with us were held down flat against the stone floor, unable to move. Mephilis and the two beside him hadn't moved through the whole fight. Suddenly looked at the boy and gasped. "JOE?"

"You know him?" I asked.

Ty nodded. "You sorta met him. That night when I gave your necklace back? He was the rapper on the stage with me. He's my band partner!" He glared at Mephilis. "What have you don't to him?!"

"Him?" Mephilis asked dismissively. "The same as her. I admit she's a fighter, but she is weak of heart."

"I'm surprised you two don't recognize her." Robert said. "The three of you were nearly inseparable years ago."

I look at the girl. She was mostly shrouded in shadow, but her eyes were white, like Joe's was… and probably like how mine was… but she was clearly an Asian girl with dark hair, and from her form she looked like she was very graceful. But, there was something familiar about her. Then it hit me. "Jade…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really bad chapter end, the chapter was getting really long so it will be continued in the next chapter. Hope y'all like the story so far XD**

**~Kayla**


	10. Time of Angels

Chapter 9: Time of Angels

"WHAT?!" Ty roared, and would have gotten up if the Heartless holding down let him. They had to force him back to his knees, but I had never seen Ty so mad before, only the night that he found me after Robert had beat me.

Robert laughed. "The old gang, so close to being together again…" He said. "It sure brings back memories of the good old days."

"When I get my hands on you Robert!" Ty shouted at him.

"Ty," I said, sensing a darkness forming around him.

"What?!" He snapped at me.

"Stay calm…" I replied quietly and nod to his legs, where a shadow was starting to form.

Ty almost panicked, but took slow breaths to calm himself down. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I look back and there was the winged man from my dreams. He had broad shoulders, dark clothing and the darkest eyes I have ever seen. His feathered wings folded neatly behind him. "I was told that you can sense the darkness." He said. "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to venture into it, like a certain Keyblader we know. Isn't that right Riku?"

Riku froze a moment and his fist clenched. "I don't know you… You weren't in Meleficents castle."

"Oh, how rude of me," The guy said, walking around usso he was in front and took a graceful bow, his wings spreading a goof ten feet. "I am Esau. The Proud bearer of the Devils Creed Keyblade, and the Harald of the Eternal Night."

Cynder snarled. "The Eternal Night was beaten! You can never start it again!"

"Oh, can't I?" Esau asked and summoned the Keyblade. It was exactly as I saw in my dream. "I hold the skeleton key to the Door of Darkness. Our battle is already half won Cynder, Huntress of the Sky's!"

Cynder hissed at Esau.

Esau only laughed.

I glared at him, his very presence making my skin crawl. I needed a plan, and fast. I knew Solas was still in my pack, but I didn't want to risk him coming out to shine. Shine… Papa always set a light in dark parts of life, to give us hope. That's when I noticed a glint. It was my sword. It was gleaming a bit in the gloom of the cave.

_Shines bright, then the heart and deed is right.._ I thought. I glance down at the Master Emerald shard on my necklace. An idea was forming, it was a risk, but I had to get everyone out of here.

Meanwhile, Spyro was eyeing the dark Keyblade. "You're going to regret hurting that hatchling for his wings." He snarled.

Esau mearly grinned at him. "He didn't squirm much. Besides, he doesn't need his wings."

Cynder and Tarian snarled at him, thier claws scrapping the stone floor.

Riku, who had been placed between Spyro and Tarian, nudged Tarian. I could hear the two whispering, so I glared at Mephilis. "Why did you take Jade and Joe?"

"They are close friends of yours and Ty's," Mephilis' voice rumbled. "Why wouldn't I choose them?"

"Besides," Robert said, stepping up to kneel in front of me, looking me square in the eyes. "They made a rather desireable peace offering."

"You _gave_ them to that monster?" Ty Shouted again.

Robert looked at him. "I did. Thier blood made it possible to free Mephilis."

This time I raised my voice. "You _**FREED**_ Mephilis? Are you insane?!"

"If I remember correctly," Robert said. "You did send me to an asylum. So I guess I am just a little insane."

Ty squirmed again in the Heartless and the Mantises grip. This made Robert smile and turned away.

"NOW!" Riku shouted, making me jump with surprise.

The ground suddenly rumbled and cracked, the cracks coming from Spyro and Tarian. Cynder screeched at the Heartless, the sound of it sending cold shivers of fear through my spine. Flame and Sparx lit up the cavern using their light and fiery breath. Ty had taken advantage of the sudden chaos and summoned his keyblade with Riku and Roxas while I quickly grabbed mine.

Esau roared in anger and attacked Ty. He must have been pretty strong because Ty's knees almost buckled under the blow. But before I could help him, Jade had grabbed a sword and attacked me. I blocked her blow at the last possible second, but it left me with a bizarre feeling.

Standing in front of me was the girl that had made the Protectors Team back at school. She introduced me to Ty and they both became my best friends. We ate ice cream cones together on the curb of each others houses after school, and Ty would mostly pay for them. She showed me how to do pirouette, or at least tried. And I showed her and Ty how to play on blue grass. It was hard to take in that it was now eight years later… and she was standing in front of me, her heart stollen by Mephilis and fighting me.

"Jade!" I shout at her. "Jade it's me! Emmy Em!"

Jade seemed to pause a moment, but she flinched and continued the attack. She slashed, cutting my backpack off and causing it to fall to the floor. It made a small grunt as it landed from Solas, who didn't appreciate being tossed.

She was suddenly shoved to the ground by Cynder, who pinned her down. "There has to be something! What about that gem of yours?!"

"It hurts to use!" I told her as I fight off a heartless.

"Can it fight off these things?!" Cynder shouted over the chaos.

"It might!" I answer, shoving the heartless away.

"Then DO IT!" Cynder ordered.

I nod and grip the shard. "Cover me!"

Tarian heard my shout and sealed me in a stone egg looking shield. It was quieter inside the 'egg', but I gripped the shard and breathed slowly. I could hear my team outside of the shell fighting, and Ty yelling at Tarian for sealing me in a rock. I couldn't help but grin. He was a wonderful friend… I found that I always felt safer with him. Whenever he was near, it felt like nothing could hurt me, that things will be alright...

My mind flashes back to when Robert beat me. It was Ty that found me and called an ambulance. He held my hand and kept me awake while the medics and my parents came. 'You hang on.' He told me. 'Don't let go of my hand.'

I barely noticed the chaos energy flooding into me as I thought about him. It didn't hurt this time. It filled every fiber of myself with a warmth that banished any chill that the caverns gave off. Soon, my skin started to glow like it did the last time I fought Robert. I curled into a ball and allowed myself to change.

* * *

"EM!" Ty shouted as Tarian finished the shell around her. "Why'd you do that?"

"She said 'Cover Me!'!" Tarian replied, who was now standing over Tarian protectively.

"More important things here Ty!" Roxas shouted as he fought off an armored Heartless.

Ty growled and joined the fight again. He was blocked by Esau again, who growled back. But he grinned at him and opened his wings. "The love is lost, Tyler Johnson. Beauty and light, have vanished from this garden of delight." His sword started to crackle with an energy that made the hair on the back of Ty's neck stand on end. "The dreams are gone and Midnight has come…. The Darkness is our new Kingdom."

"It aint yours to take!" Ty replied and attacked. "Tiene!" He shouted, sending a ball of fire at Esau.

Esau blocked the fire ball with the wing of his keyblade. "That's right, You've only just started to unlock the power of the keyblade haven't you? What more would I expect a new Blader?"

He attacked, shoving Ty back, where Joseph grabbed him and held him still. Ty squirmed, but he knew Joe went to the gym often back on earth and was bigger than him. Esau approached Ty with hie sword raised. "For once," He said. "The Keyblade made a mistake in choosing a bearer…"

Esau raised his sword to finish Ty, making Ty squirm more to raise his Keyblade.

"TY!" Roxas shouted, but he couldn't attack because he was surrounded by the heartless.

Metal was shoving his way to save Ty when a sound silenced the room.

_CRACK!_

Metal looked over to the stone egg Emily had been sealed in. A crack had appeared in the shell, and a light was showing through it. Esau looked over as the cracks widened and appeared in more places. The Heartless screeched and ran as beams of light landed on them.

Suddenly the shell broke away to show Emily, eyes almost an icy-sky blue and auburn hair looking like dying embers. On her back was a pair of feathered wings like Esau, only white.

Esau glared and moved to finish the job on Ty, only to have his blade blocked by Emily's.

"Em!" Ty shouted, having to squint at her.

She looked at him and smiled, but said nothing as she shoved Esau away and did the same with Joe.

Esau got up and ran for the exit. Emily quickly followed him, gripping her sword as she went. No one had noticed Mephilis making an escape with Robert, Jade and Joe until Ty saw them walk into a shadowed corner. "NO!" He shouted and ran for the corner but there was nothing but solid stone.

"Ty! Come on!" Spyro shouted as he and the others raced back up the tunnel. Ty now noticed that dust was falling from the ceiling and there was a rumble. He nodded and followed, scooping up Emily's backpack as Tarian had picked up Solas. the tunnel rumbled around them, some of the boulders crushing the remaining mantis robots as they fought for escape. Spyro and Tarian used their power over earth to keep the ceiling up as they ran out, so all made it out safely, a cloud of dust rolling out of the caves mouth.

Outside looked almost as bright as the day from how bright the full moon was. It illuminated the entire forest, making it easy to spot Emily and Esau fighting in mid air. Soaring and diving at each other, trying to land an attack on each other.

"What…" Spyro started, but Sparx finished for him. "What happened to the chick?!"

"It's her super form," Ty explained. "Remember that gem around her neck? When she needs it, she can use it's powers to strengthen her. The last time she used this form was when she was caught by Robert three months ago."

Ty Flinched as Esau made a mark on Emily, slicing her shoulder wide open. Metal snarled and was about to jump and start his jet pack to help Emily, but remembered that his new Android body no longer had a jetpack. He could only watch in horror as Emily took another hit.

"If Esau was closer," Roxas said. "Then the three of us can use the Keyblades to make a Trinity Blast. That should put an end to Esau if we get it right."

"Whats a Trinity Blast?" Ty asked, eyes glued on Emily.

"One of our Strongest attacks." Roxas explained. "It takes the unity of three Keyblades. But it's hard to aim and takes a ton of energy. So we'll need to get Esau closer to get a better chance at hitting him.

Riku then looked at Ty's Keyblade. Suddenly he face-palmed himself. "I'm an idiot!" He shouted and took Ty's hand and made him grasp the silver wings on the Keychain of his keyblade.

"What are you doing?" Ty asked, feeling a tingle in his hand, as if the wings were vibrating.

"The blade isn't the only part of the Keyblade Ty!" Riku said, so urgently he almost yelled. "The Keychains offer help as well! You can wear these wings!"

"Say what?" Flame asked.

"Say eitilt!" Riku instructed. "It's the word for flight!"

Ty looked at him then down at his hand. He narrowed his eyes and tightened the fist like he's seen Shadow and Emily do occasionally. "Eitilt!" He yelled, making the tingling sensation fly through his arm and to his shoulders. His new wings appeared in a shimmer of light, but they didn't look soft like Emily's. They looked like the silvery chrome color like they did on the keychain, but they moved like live wings. After the strange sensation ended, Ty only took a second to look at them before looking back at Emily, hearing her cry out.

"Ty!" Cynder said, moving to the ledge. "Follow my lead! Open your wings and leap!" With that, Cynder leaped off the ledge and plummeted a second before soaring. Ty nodded and followed suit. The rush under the wings was a strange feeling, but it was better than riding on Spyro as the wind caught his wings and pushed him higher into the sky.

Cynder continued to instruct him on the fast paced lessons of flight as the two soared to aid Emily, Spyro having taken flight behind Ty to help him in any way he could.

Esau and Emily were still locked in combat when Esau saw the new arrivals. He growled and kicked Emily away and charged at Ty.

"Uisce!" Ty shouted, sending a jet of water from his Keyblade, hitting Esau hard enough that it threw him back. This gave Ty on idea. "Em!" He shouted pointing to the ledge, where Riku and Roxas had drawn their swords.

Emily looked at them and looked at Esau before smiling at Ty and nodding, again not saying anything. This made Ty wonder if she knew fully what was going on. Shaking the thought from his head, He and Emily with Spyro and Cynder flew to the other side of the tumbling Esau and hovered in place side by side, humans in the center and dragons on the sides.

"Now!" Ty shouted and pointed his sword at Esau. "Gaoth!" The command sent a gust of wind at Esau as Cynder also breathed a blast of air at him. Emily sent out a beam of light at Esau from her sword and Spyro breathed a rod of lightning, all attacks hitting Esau and seining him plummeting to the ledge.

"Everyone hold on." Emily said, gripping Ty's hand and Spyro's paw while Ty took Cynders paw. A tingle was sent through them and a second later they were on the ledge with the others, surprising everyone but no one says anything as Ty stands between Roxas and Riku, all three drawing their Keyblades and pointing them at the tumbling Esau.

"Ty, the word is Tríonóid Réalta. On three!" Roxas said. "One!….. Two!…. THREE!"

Ty took a breath and shouted with the two Keybladers. "Tríonóid Réalta!"

The three keyblades began to glow and something like a star formed at where the three points came together. Once the star was big enough, it blasted toward Esau.

At the last possible second, Esau folded his wings around him just as the blast hit him. The blast lit up the night for a moment before it dimmed. There was no sign of Esau, or his dark Keyblade.

Ty smiled, his legs feeling like jelly. But before exhaustion could completely overtake him, he noticed the glow coming off of Emily behind him had dimmed to nothing, and he heard something fall. He turned to see Emily unconscious on the ground, several wounds covering her arms and other places.

"Em!…" Ty said, but before he could help him, he, Roxas and Riku also fell, giving into the exhaustion.

Ty could hear the dragons yelling their names and felt claws wrap around his shoulder to shake him, but he was too exhausted to stay awake and fell unconscious as well.


	11. And So it Begins

Chapter 10: And so it Begins...

My head was throbbing, making it hard to think strait. All I wanted was to sleep the headache off. What happened anyway?… Then again, who was I? I started to panic a little before I remembered something Knuckles told me. Start asking myself questions, easy ones at first, then harder ones. It helped after being in shock or knocked out.

_My name is Emily Bridgestone. I'm twenty. I live in colorado with my friend…. Metal! Yes, I live with Metal in my studio apartment. I have secrets. I protect angel Island with Knuckles and Silver. My human friend is Ty._ I continued asking myself these questions, calming myself as I answered them. Then came the hardest ones…_What had happened? And where was I now? I was in a fight. But…. did we win? We?… That's right! Riku and Roxas were with us. And so were the dragons, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Amber and Tarian. Were they okay? There was one more…. Solas! My little light dragon! Was he okay? He was just a hatchling…. The Hatchlings!_

That's when I noticed a weight on my chest. it was no bigger than a small dog or a large cat. I also noticed there were voices around me, and that I was in a cot or on a mat with a blanket over me. Slowly I start to force my eyes open. I was in some kind of stone building, and from the smell and sound of it, there was a fire going near by. Was I safe? Or was I captive? I check my sixth sense as a second wave of panic took me. It wasn't going off so I relaxed again.

My panic attack made me flinch, making the weight on my chest move and squeak at me. The voices went silent a moment as I open my eyes again, not realizing that I had closed them. Now in front of the stone ceiling I was looking at was a scaly coppery-bronze head with gold eyes.

I smile at him. "Hey Solas…"

Solas squeaked again and nuzzled me affectionately.

"Guys!" Said a voice, a guys voice. "I think she's waking up."

There was movement before I was looking at Metal, Spyro, Cynder, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer and Hunter. I flinched at the sudden appearance of faces, but hunter calmed me.

"Easy," He said, taking a damp cloth and gently pressing it against my head. "You're safe now. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted actually…" I replied, finding the headache receded a bit from the cloth. "What happened?… Where am I?…"

"You don't remember?" Spyro asked. "Then again, you were beaten up pretty bad."

That made me panic again. "Where's the guys?… Are they okay?"

"Easy Emily," Metal said. "They're fine. They're still asleep. That Trinity Blast took a lot out of them. They just need to rest up. They're right beside you."

I carefully look over, making the cloth fall from my forehead. There they were. All sound asleep on mats like I was. Ty was the closets to men then Roxas then Riku. Ty flinched a little as he slept, but was otherwise motionless.

I smiled, glad that everyone was alright… "Wait, what about the hatchlings?"

"They're safe." Cyril said, looking over his shoulder.

I follow his gaze to see Amber watching over them. There was one black scaled dragon without wings, but I had a feeling I knew where they were. But, wings or no wings, he seemed to be happily sleeping safe and sound in the temple.

"Em, how did you do that?" Cynder asked.

I look at her. "Do what?"

"You were glowing." She explained. "And you grew wings. You and Ty both."

"He grew wings?" I asked. "I don't remember much of the fight actually… after Tarian put me in that earth shell, I thought I fell asleep."

"And you moved us." Spyro said. "In a blink of an eye we were back on the ledge."

"That was probably chaos control." I explained. "The energy usually works against me, since humans aren't really supposed to use it. So that's why I told you it hurts to use before I changed. But Chaos Control was probably the fastest way to get there… what happened anyway?"

"I'll tell her!" Sparx said, popping up behind Spyro's head and flying in front of my face.

He then told me (a rather elaborate version) of all that happened after Tarian sealed me in the stone egg. From what he described, apparently I took on my super form and fought Esau single handedly for a while until Riku and Roxas found a way to defeat him using a Trinity Blast. I guess it was pretty cool, because Sparx had lingered on that part of the story for a while. And Ty had also gained a pair of wings and how he had to learn on the spot how to fly.

"He needs a little practice with them," Cynder said. "But he was pretty good for a first time flyer. He's a fast learner too come to think of it."

I smiled. "He did say he liked to learn." I told them. "And he did have several trades back home."

Solas purred and snuggled beside my face, I guess he was glad to have the ordeal over with. I gently stroked the fur that ran down his spine as he purred.

"I think Solas has a point." Hunter said, pulling the damp cloth from my forehead. I now noticed that my headache was gone thanks to it. "You should rest up a little more. Those wounds will take a day or two to heal."

I sigh. I hatted bed rest… but considering all that had happened, I think I could tolerate lounging a bit. "Alright," I said. "But only a day or two."

Metal chuckled. "We'll see Em. Sleep well."

"You too guys." I said, watching the dragons walk away to tend to the eggs and hatchlings.

Metal however stayed beside me and the boys. I couldn't help but smile as I closed my eyes again and fell asleep. This time, sleeping much better.

* * *

Far away, in the dead of night on a different world, Mephilis awaited for Esau's return. He knew he had distracted Bridgestone and the Keybladers from taking back his servants, but Esau also held the Key to the Door of Darkness. If he lost that he was back to square one.

Robert was as happy as a school boy on Christmas Day however. The new lair was more like a factory/warehouse. And inside this warehouse were parts to a badly damaged robot. And from further inspection, it was a very powerful robot, clearly built for hunting and killing. And Robert was bent on repairing and putting him together.

"I do believe I know this robot." Mephilis said, as razor sharp, diamond-tipped steel claws were uncovered. "He was once an organism. He was fully organic several generations ago, yet over the years he slowly replaced his body parts to robotic pieces. All to put an end to a single family line."

"Perhaps he will be useful in ending Bridgestone." Robert mused, soon finding the head, discovering it was an owls head, complete with a steel beak and wicked eyes that shimmered a funny way when the light hit them.

Suddenly, Zong Li hissed as energy started to spike. A second later, Esau appeared in a cloud of purple mist. His feathers were torn and ragged and he was covered in wounds.

"I take it she didn't back down?" Robert asked. "I had told you not to underestimate her or those Keybladers."

Esau glared at him as Joe and Jade came to tend to him. "A mistake I will never make again."

* * *

It did indeed take me about two and a half days to fully recover. I slept most of the fist day and woke midday on the second day. Ty and the guys had woken up the morning of the second day fully healed and refreshed. This made me a little envious until Riku explained that Keybladers usually heal quickly due to the power in their blades.

But on the third day I was able to finally get up and move around. Most of the hatchlings had finally hatched and Solas had a grand time tussling with the young males and showing off for the young females. Why did I have a feeling he was going to be a handful as he grew?..

Roxas had contacted Disney World to report about what had happened while I was asleep, and apparently when Mephilis escaped, the rest of the Heartless had left as well. So this to-good-to-be-true world of dragons was finally free of the Heartless and we could head back as soon as I was well enough to travel.

Ty had wanted to see this City of Dragons called Warfang, but the Guardians weren't sure how the other dragons would take to us. Seeing how Spyro and Cynder first reacted, I understood fully. There was just one issue… how was I going to keep Solas?

"You know that he won't stay here now." Metal said, who was sitting quietly under a tree with me with Solas napping beside him. I had brought the issue up with him after I tried to think of something.

"I know." I replied. "Volteer said that he had imprinted on me when he hatched."

Metal looked down at Solas. "Well, it will take him a long while to grow. Perhaps you can keep him on Angel Island after this fight with the Heartless is over. I do recall a few carvings in the tunnels of dragons living there long ago."

I smiled. "Metal, you are a genius."

Metal only grinned. "I know."

I chuckled. He got such a big head at compliments.

Solas suddenly looked up as Ty started walking over. He squeaked and lopped over to greet him. Ty smiled and rubbed Solas' head before looking at us. "The gummi's ready for take off you two. Ready to head back to Disney?"

I laughed, thinking only a month ago I would have thought he meant the theme park in Orlando Florida. "Yep, I'm ready."

Solas ran back over to me and followed at my heals as the four of us walked back to the gummi ship. The guardians were there as well as Spyro, Cynder, Amber, Flame and Tarian.

"Thanks for the flying lessons Cynder." Ty said as we walked up to the dragons.

"It was nothing." Cynder said. "Thanks for being such a great five minute student."

Ty Laughed. "No problem."

"And thank you guys for helping us with the Heartless." Spyro said.

"It's what we do," Roxas said. "Thank you guys for helping us in the cave."

"No need to thank us." Flame said. "It was fun kicking that dorks butt."

We laughed a bit. I guess the guys were still a little worried about the dark Keyblader.

It was then Terrador came forward. "We are in your debt for rescuing the hatchlings before more damage was done."

"The one without wings will be well looked after in the temple." Cyril added. "I'm sure his disadvantage will prove to be an advantage in a way or two."

"I'm sure too." I said. "He'll be tougher, I know that much."

"That he will be." Cyril agreed.

Volteer lowered his head and nudged little Solas closer to me. "You take good care of that human Solas." He told him, gaining the hatchlings full attention. "Your roll beside her and her friends hasn't ended just yet."

Solas trilled, perhaps promising Volteer he would.

It took another few minutes of saying goodbye before we were all boarded on the Gummi Ship and took off. I watched out the window as Spyro, Cynder, Amber, Flame and Tarian all took flight and followed the ship for a ways before they couldn't follow any more. This was one world I was not going to soon forget. I had always pretend I had a pet dragon after my family moved and I didn't have friends anymore. I look down at Solas, who would have thought that game of pretend would have become reality?

"Maybe we should stop in Travers Town before we make it to Disney." Riku suggested from his spot in the drivers seat. "We can fuel up there."

"What is Travers Town?" I asked.

"A small town outside of Disney." Roxas said. "But I think we should head strait for Disney. Travers Town is usually a hot spot for Heartless. And we still need to rest up more before another fight."

"Maybe," Ty said. "And I do need to train more. Maybe the Trinity Blast won't wear me out so much next time I need it."

"It'll still take a lot of energy Ty." Roxas said. "But a little extra training won't hurt. Maybe more water training too?"

"Not with me around." I said with a laugh, making the others laugh as well.

Suddenly an alarm went off, making us all jump. Roxas looked at the report that the computer came up with. "An intruder!? But we're already in space!"

"Maybe it's a Heartless?" Ty asked.

"Doubt it." Riku said. "Gummi Ships are powered on joy, even if it runs on fuel. It's nearly impossible for a Heartless to be on here."

"I'll check it out." I said, grabbing my sword.

"I'm coming with you." Metal said, getting up and following since I had left before the boys could object.

Solas and Metal followed me down to the storage and engine rooms while Ty checked the living areas. Metal and I then split up, Metal taking the engine room while Solas and I took the storage room. As soon as I opened the door, I knew there was someone else in the room. But… it didn't feel evil… more like someone who was scared.

Solas sniffed the room and huffed in a direction. It was too dark for me to see right, so I turned on the light. What I saw made me yelp and back toward the door again. It was a tall, human-like Raccoon…. or raccoon-like person…. It was hard to decide what he was exactly.

He was maybe a head taller than me, he was covered in grey and black wore a blue peasant cap, blue shirt with a yellow collar with matching gloves and belt. He also had a red backpack and red pouch that was attached to a leg. He also had blue knee-high boots, his grey fur overlapping them. He also wore a black mask over his eyes and in his hand was a cane of some kind. But what really had my attention was all the wounds and the blood clinging to his fur.

He looked at me when I yelled. His soft brown eyes full of pain, almost begging for help. But then they seemed to start to cloud over. He was about to pass out! I come back around the corner, careful and hesitant. He stiffened a bit, and I could see that the wounds were fresh and he was panting.

"Easy…" I told him. "It's okay, I can help you… I'm Emily, what's your name?"

He relaxed a little and offers a small smile. "S…Sly…." He told me, his voice wavering as he teetered a bit. "Sly….. Cooper~…." With that he fell forward and went limp, dropping the cane.

"Whoa!" I said, rushing forward and catching him. He was a little heavier than I expected, but I managed to gently lower him to the ground. "GUYS! I need a Medic!"

The End


End file.
